The 3 Tailed Wolf
by Littlecosma001
Summary: Summary: Naruto isn't the only person possessed by a demon. There is a girl from another village that is also possessed by a demon, her's is a three tailed wolf. The demon wolf named Ookami attacked a ninja village very far away from Kononha, the Hokage sealed the spirit in a baby girl (since the demon was female). When she arrives in the Village Hidden in the-full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto isn't the only person possessed by a demon. There is a girl from another village that is also possessed by a demon, her's is a three tailed wolf. The demon wolf named Ookami attacked a ninja village very far away from Kononha, the Hokage sealed the spirit in a baby girl (since the demon was female). When she arrives in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, how will she change their lives? Sasuke doesn't leave.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Jinrou

Descriptions:

Jinrou is 13 years old, has jet black waist length hair that she usually has in a high ponytail with side bangs, has a pale face with big grey eyes, is the same height as Naruto (5'4"), 3 whisker marks, and already has a very beautiful hourglass figure. She has amazing chakra control thanks to Ookami, but if she gets really mad she will snap and loose control.

She wears dark blue short shorts, a white tank top, and a black zip up hoodie. Her shoes look like the ninja sandals from the bottom but go all the way up to her knees.

Ookami is a ginormous 3 tailed wolf. She is of the purest white with cobalt blue highlights in her fur. She emits the same color blue chakra. Jinrou has her grey eyes.

When Jinrou snaps, her hair gets loose and turns white with blue highlights, her eyes turn the same dark blue as her chakra, her hair becomes wilder, her whisker marks bigger and deeper, and she grows claws and wolf teeth.

Prolog:

The baby girl is now 13 and has lived on her own since the age of 5, the Hokage showed her mercy and allowed her to live with him until he died. The new Hokage was less merciful and kicked her out. Her name is Jinrou, just Jinrou. She has no last name. Her parents died when the demon attacked, and since she was shunned no one ever talked to her about them. She has only one friend, his name is Takashi. He is the only one who accepts her for who she is.

Jinrou POV

One night Jinrou was getting ready for bed when something caught her eye. She looked outside her window and saw the whole town with pitch forks and torches, apparently after 13 years they got tired of having a demon in their village. Jinrou tried to run away, her chakra was very good, she always disguised herself and snuck into the lessons.

'What are we gonna do, Ookami?' She whisper in her mind. Over the years the demon warmed up to her and became her best friend.

'I'll pump some chakra into you. Travel to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I have a friend there, his name is Kyuubi. He also possessed a boy. Go!' I felt a whole lot of chakra pump into me as I teleported, but not before I saw the tearstained face of Takashi.

I landed in front of the gates to a village. I saw 2 ninja run towards me before I passed out. When I woke up I saw a white ceiling. I sat up and looked around. I was in a medical room.

"So you're finally awake." I turned around and saw an old dude. By the way he was dressed, I guessed he was the Hokage. I slowly nodded my head. "May I ask why you are here?" He asked kindly.

"Will anyone hear us?" I asked cautiously. I wanted to see if this village is anything like my old one was.

"If you would like, we can talk in private." He replied with a friendly smile. I nodded with a smile of my own. I got out of bed and followed him. As we walked people gave us stares, but mainly me. The Hokage led me into an office looking room. He sat down and motioned for me to do the same.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, please tell me why you are here." He said now serious.

"I was run out of my village." I said simply. He looked surprised.

"Why?" I then told him everything. "Well, if you want you could stay here. There is a boy here that is also possessed by a demon. He will understand you better than anyone else. But I have a question for you." He said. Looking at me to see if he could continue.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Would you like to be a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village?" My mouth opened in shock. I couldn't believe it. My whole life I had been shunned aside, and here was this man (that hadn't even known me a day!) giving more kindness than I had ever gotten in my whole life. I put my head down so he wouldn't see my tears, I didn't want to look weak.

"So, would you?" He asked again. I suddenly tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I cried into his shoulder. He patted my hair.

"It's no problem, my dear. Let's go get you in a squad. They are getting chosen this morning." I nodded wiping away my last tear. I followed the Hokage out and we went walking to an academy. When we got there, we went inside a classroom. Everyone stopped talking and stared at us. They began whispering things, but I paid them no mind. The Hokage walked up to the sensei and whispered something to him. The only things I could make out we're the words, "Naruto", and "same group". After that the Hokage looked at me.

"Come back and see me later, okay?"

"Sure." I said with a smile. I turned toward the sensei. "Um, hi." I said.

"Hello, why don't you go take a seat next to Naruto?" He smiled at me. I looked towards the seats full of teenagers my age.

"Um, whose that?" I asked. Suddenly a guy with blond hair and blue eyes waved at me with a big smile. I smiled back and walked towards him. I sat down next to him.

"Hi. My name's Naruto Uzumaki." He said really cheerfully. He extended his hand for me to shake. I grasped it.

"I'm Jinrou." I replied with a smile. He had slight confusion on his face. "I don't have a last name." I said with a sad smile. He looked slightly sad but then continued smiling at me like nothing.

"Jinrou! I need to test you to see if you are ninja material!" The sensei called. I looked at him and nodded so he could continue. "First you have to spar with Sasuke!" He yelled.

"Um, okay." Suddenly a dude with hair in the shape of a duck's ass stood up. He didn't say anything, he just stood there. "Is Sasuke that emo kid?" I asked pointing to him. Immediately all the boys started laughing and all the girls were glaring at me.

"Let's go." Sasuke said. He jumped out of a window and I followed him. Everyone watched from the windows. All of the fangirls were cheering for Sasuke and all of the guys were cheering for me.

"I'll try not to beat you up too badly." He said cockily, getting into a battle stance.

"We'll see." I replied equally as cocky, I was still standing like nothing.

"Go!" Sensei called. Sasuke rushed at me. I immediately felt a huge power bust from Ookami. I made the hand signs and turned into dark blue smoke, disappearing from view. He stopped in his tracks.

"Where did she go?" He asked aloud.

"Right here." I whispered in his ear from behind. I punched him in the face as he turned around in surprise. I sent him flying. I rushed after him and kicked him hard in the gut while he was in the air? He regained his balance and came running at me with a kuni. I got out my kuni as well. We went hand to hand for about a minute before I got bored. I made an awesome move and pinned him to the ground. One of my hands grabbing his hair and pulling his head back, the other holding a kuni to his exposed neck. The way I was pinning him, I was straddling his back.

"Jinrou wins." Sensei said in a daze. I let go of Sasuke and got up. I extended my hand out to him and he took it. When we were both standing I smiled at him.

"Good fight." I said shaking his hand.

"Likewise." He smirked. I nodded at him and turned to Iruka sensei.

"So, am I qualified?"

"Not yet, I still need to check out one more thing." He called. Sasuke and I jumped up and went back inside through the window.

"What do I have to do now?" I asked.

"Simple you just need to transform yourself into me." He said smiling. I just stared at him.

"Really? But that's so easy." He seemed taken aback. He smirked.

"Fine then. Make five shadow clones and transform them all into me." He said jokingly.

"Okay." I said. He looked shocked. Everybody gasped.

"Wait, I was just kidding." He said as I started to make the hand signs. I made five SOLID clones of my self and we all made the hand signs at the same time. Suddenly, there were six more Irukas in the room. Everyone was staring in open mouthed shock even the sensei. I transformed back and made my clones disappear.

"Can I be a ninja now?" I asked.

"Sure. Now you just need a headband." I looked up at his forhead and saw a head band with the leaf symbol.

"Wait! How could she beat Sasuke!?" a girl with pink hair said incredulously. I looked at her and gasped.

"Oh! I get it now! You're a fangirl! And you're fangirling on Sasuke!" I exclaimed. Everyone busted out laughing. The pinkett turned a furious shade of red.

"Why I atta...!" She exclaimed shaking her fist.

"'Why you atta', what?" I countered taking a step forward.

"Now, now, girls. Settle down. Naruto, why don't you take Jinrou to the Hokage so she can get a headband and inform him that she passed and is a ninja now.."

"Alright! I'm on it!" Naruto said excitedly. We then jumped from rooftop to rooftop not before long, we arrived at the Hokage's . We went inside and met up with the same guy as before.

"Hey, Hokage! We need a headband." He looked from Naruto to me and back.

"So she passed."

"Yes, sir." I said proudly.

"Oh, alright." He reached into his desk and pulled out a headband with a leaf symbol on it. He handed it to me. "Here you go." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I replied smiling. I tied it on above my bangs.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said before we left.

"What is it?" I looked at him

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked. I looked at my feet.

"Um, no."

"She could stay with me!" Naruto pipped in excited. I looked at him hopeful.

"Would you really do that for me?" I said with shinning eyes.

"Sure, why not? I live all by myself."

"Thank you!" I squealed hugging him.

"No problem. Come on, let's go." Naruto said smiling. I nodded and we went back to where Iruka sensei and the others were.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, one squad will have four people, your squads are..."

"And squad 7 will be: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Jinrou." We all looked at each other smiling. Sensei finished telling everyone their squads and we left to go meet our new sensei. It was a dude with hair that defied gravity. His hair was grey, but he didn't look old.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'll be your new sensei. To get to know each other, introduce yourself, your likes/dislikes, and your dreams." Kakashi didn't really say anything besides his name, Naruto had a lot of energy, Sakura... was Sakura when she introduced herself I faked coughed "fangirl" which got me a glare from her, and Sasuke was just plain depressing.

"And you?" Kakashi said looking right at me.

"My name is Jinrou, just Jinrou, I have no last name. I like many things, some of them being ramen and getting better at my self control. What I don't like is snapping and going psycho on whoever is around me. And what I have isn't a dream because I WILL make it into a reality, I am going to take revenge on my old village for treating me the way they did." I said in a hard voice.

"Um, okay." Kakashi sensei said awkwardly. "Everyone meet at the training grounds tomorrow at 6 am for training. Don't eat breakfast if you don't want to puke." With that he disappeared.

"Hey, Jinrou? You wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" I said excitedly. We said bye to Sasuke and Sakura and went to the ramen shop. We went inside and instantly Naruto was greeted by the owner.

"Hey, Naruto! You want the usual?" The owner asked with a friendly smile.

"Sure! What do you want Jinrou?" Naruto turned to me.

"Um, pork ramen." I said smiling.

"Well you heard her." Naruto said cheerfully. We sat down and waited for our meal.

'Hey Jinrou!' A voice whispered in my head.

'What is it, Ookami?' I whispered back in my mind.

'I'm positive that this is the boy Kyuubi possessed.' My eyes widened.

'Are you sure?' I asked.

'It has to be him. I sense Kyuubi's energy within him.' Ookami said with the softest sigh in her voice. Wait, what?

'Do I sense attraction of a romantic nature?' I teased. I could tell she would be blushing if she could.

'W-what are you talking about?' She asked shakily.

'Oooh! Someone has a crush!' I whispered in a singsong voice.

'And what if I do?' She said defensively.

'I thought you guys were just friends.' I said confused.

'He would never be into a girl like me. He's strong, powerful, not to mention attractive.' She said swooning.

'Awwww!' I squealed. 'Did you ever tell him how you feel?'

'No, what if he doesn't like me? It'll ruin the friendship because it'll get awkward.' She said sadly. I felt sympathetic for her.

"Here you go." The man said smiling putting ramen down in front of Naruto and me.

"Thank you." I said appreciatively. He nodded. I began to eat. "This is delicious!" I told Naruto.

"The best in the village." Naruto said happily as he slurped on his ramen. When we finished Naruto started to lead me to his house.

Remember to review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing except Jinrou, Ookami, and the plot!

Jinrou POV

"Here we are." He said opening the door. I went inside and I could tell a guy lived here by himself. "Um, I only have one room. In the meantime before we can get a futon I could crash on the couch." He said scratching the back of his head. I got flustered.

"No no no no no! I can't do that! You're the one letting me stay here! If anything, I should stay on the couch." I told him frantically. I walked into his bedroom and saw that he has a pretty big bed. "Your bed is big enough to share." I mumbled to myself.

"We could if you want to." He mumbled blushing from behind me. I turned around and there he was.

"Um..." I said awkwardly. I didn't think he would hear me!

'Now who has a crush?' Ookami whispered in my head.

'Shut up!' I screamed at her in my head, now blushing like crazy.

"We could..." I trailed off.

"Okay." He said blushing deeper now.

"Where's your shower?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Over there." He said pointing to a room. I went inside and closed the door. I started stripping and stepped in the shower. I took a long hot bath. When I finished I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out. On the sink was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Awwww, it looks like Naruto is gonna let me borrow some of his clothes.

'Well, wasn't that nice of him?' Ookami teased me.

'You're getting back at me for teasing you, aren't you?' I asked.

'Yup!' She said popping the p.

I put on the shorts and t-shirt along with my underwear. Oh my god, they even smelled like him.

'You've got it bad.' Ookami told me, I could tell she was shaking her head.

'Whatever.' I said smiling. I went outside and walked into the room with damp hair.

"Naruto?" I called.

"I'm in here!" He called. I went into the kitchen and there he was drinking milk. When he saw me his eyes widened slightly.

"Um, do you have a washer, or something." I said as I nodded at the bundle of clothes in my arms.

"Um, yeah. But it's downstairs. Everyone in the building uses it." He told me blushing slightly.

"Okay." I said. I went downstairs and put my clothes in a washer and waited. Then I put them in the drier and waited again. When they were done I grabbed them and went back upstairs. When I got inside I put my clothes in the room and turned to the bed. Naruto was about pull the covers back when he saw me. I blushed and looked down.

Just as he was about to say something I walked forward and pulled the sheets back on the opposite side of him. I looked up and smiled at him. I laid down on my stomach and stared up at him when he didn't move. He went to turn off the lights and then came back and laid down. As he pulled the covers over him his shirt went up a bit and I saw a very familiar seal. I moved so quick he didn't have time to react. Before he knew it I was on top of him. I was straddling him. With one hand I pinned his arms above his head and with the other I pulled his shirt up. I just stared at his seal with open mouthed shock. The way his was, if his and mine were put together they would fit perfectly into each other. He stared up at me with... was it fear or panic? Maybe both.

"I can explain." He told me in a shaky voice. I stared down at him. Did he think I wouldn't want to hang out with him anymore because he was possessed?

Before he could say anything else. I let go of his hands and reached for the front of my shirt. As I grabbed it he looked confused, but when I pulled it up he had an understanding look on his face. He stared up at me in complete shock. I slowly lowered myself until out stomachs touched. I made sure our seals fit into one another.

Suddenly we were both in a completely white room. When I looked up I saw a nine-tailed fox. I looked down and saw I was riding Ookami, the three-tailed wolf. When I looked closer at Kyuubi I saw Naruto riding him.

"You're possessed too?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded my head. Ookami and Kyuubi both let us down and they began to talk. We walked forward until we were right in front of each other.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well for one, I was scared. And two, I thought the whiskers would make it obvious." I told him pointing at my cheeks.

"Why were you scared?" He asked with a soft look in his eyes.

"My old village ran me out. I've almost died multiple times because of what I am." I told him starting to tear up. He hugged me to his chest.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore." He whispered in my hair.

'AWWWWW!' Kyuubi and Ookami squealed when they saw us.

"Shut up!" We both yelled.

"Don't act like you guys don't like each other!" I yelled at them. They both looked away blushing but I could tell they were grinning. Naruto kept hugging me, but I didn't mind. And that's how we fell asleep.

Please review! Ookami and Kyuubi plushies to anyone who does!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Jinrou, and Ookami. :)

Jinrou POV

I woke up to Sakura and Sasuke talking. Well, Sakura yelling.

"Naruto! Get up! We have to get ready and find Jinrou before we go meet up with sensei!" Sakura yelled. I was still completely under the covers. I felt Naruto sit up.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"Five thirty! Now hurry up!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Do you know where Jinrou is?" Sasuke asked. I slowly sat up and yawned.

"Right here." I said stifling a yawn with my hand. Sasuke and Sakura's face both had equal open mouthed shock. "Morning." I said as I got up and walked to the bathroom. They just stared after me as I cleaned my self up. When I came out I saw Sasuke was about ready to choke Naruto.

"Hey! What's gong on!?" I screamed. Everyone turned their attention to me.

"Nothing." They all mumbled.

"Whatever." I sighed grabbing my clothes and walking back into the bathroom. I put on my clothes and walking into the living room to see everybody was ready.

Damn, it was still dark outside. We went to the training grounds and waited. Eventually me and Sasuke got tired of waiting so we just sat down while Sakura and Naruto paced furiously. Me and Sasuke sat cross legged next to each other in a comfortable silence. Eventually, his head slumped and rested on my shoulder. I looked down to see his eyes closed with a peaceful expression on his face. I placed my head on top of his and decided to take a nap.

We were both woken up rudely to Sakura yelling at me.

"Damn it Jinrou! Leave Sasuke alone! Why do you insist on sticking to him?" She screamed at me. She must of noticed we fell asleep together.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"First you're all over Naruto, and now Sasuke!? What the hell is your problem!?" She screamed at me. Little thing I wanna mention, I do NOT appreciate being screamed at.

'That bitch!' Ookami yelled indignantly in my head. Sasuke was already sitting up and looked mad. I got up and got right in Sakura's face. I felt dark blue starting to creep into my grey eyes. I also felt my hair slowly getting white and blue streaks staring to come out.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be talking Sakura. You're the one who constantly bothers Sasuke trying to get his attention like the fucking fangirl you are. And then, you treat Naruto like a piece of shit for no reason. I, at least, am nice to them and they're nice to me." Naruto suddenly grabbed me and hugged me to him. My face was pressed against his chest and he whispered in my ear,

"Calm down, you're losing it and I don't want to loose a team member just because she had to go to a mental hospital." I felt my hair starting to go back to its original black and my eyes to their normal grey. I hugged him and muttered,

"Thank you." He stepped back and just smiled at me.

"No problem." He said grinning. Then Kakashi sensei showed up.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" We all screamed at him at the same time.

"Sorry, I got lost one the path of life." He tried to explain. One second later...

"Yeah right!" We all yelled again.

"Well, I have a little test for you all." He pulled out three bells. "I have three bentos, one for each person who can get a bell. The person who fails, gets no breakfast and tied on the post." He told so nodding to where there were four wooden posts. "When I say go, you can use whatever tactic you want as you try to get the bells. GO!" He yelled at us. Naruto made a bunch of clones while I made the hand movements and turned into dark blue smoke. I appeared behind Sasuke, he was in a tree.

"Hey." I whispered in his ear. He almost fell out of the tree in surprise.

"What are yo doing, Jinrou?" He asked in a hushed whisper. I giggled a bit.

"I can't believe you didn't figure it out. This is a test of teamwork, that's why he only has three bells. To purposely turn us against each other. If together we can at least get one, then we'll just split the bento. Deal?" I asked. He shook my hand.

"Deal." I told him my plan.

"Now. You distract him while I pump my chakra, them I'll pin him down and grab the bells." I said. He looked thoughtful.

"Are you sure you can pin him down?" He asked uncertain. I just stared at him.

"Have some trust in me, would you?" He just smiled.

"Alright." We put our plan into action. While all this was happening, Naruto was doing his own thing in trying to get the bells and Sakura was around trying to look for Sasuke, key word being "try". (Sasuke did the same thing as in the anime...)

I felt a big chakra rush from Jinrou.

'Thanks' I whispered in my mind.

'No problem' she whispered back. I charged my chakra as Sasuke sparred with sensei. When I saw an opening I jumped in. I took my chakra and materialized it so was solid and made it pin him down. It wrapped around his arms, legs, and torso. I made sure it covered his mouth, before walking forward. I grabbed all of the bells and called out,

"You guys can come out now! We've got the bells!" Kakashi was still on the floor pinned down. Sakura and Naruto came forward. I gave Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura a bell each, then let sensei up. He just stared at me.

"You can make your chakra solid?" I slowly nodded my head.

"Well, thanks to Jinrou and Sasuke, you all get breakfast. But not Naruto. I saw him try to cheat and get to the bentos before anyone else even had a chance. You guys better not feed him. If you do, you immediately fail." Kakashi said with a grin that can only be described as cheshire. Naruto got tied to a pole and we all got a bento each. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of grey smoke.i started to take a bite then looked at Naruto. I chewed then turned to him.

"Open up." I commanded with chopsticks full of food. Sakura started bitching.

"Jinrou! What the hell are you doing!? You can't feed him, you'll fail!" She yelled at me. I just stared at her.

"So you're saying, you would keep yourself in good health and well being, even if it meant letting one of your team mates go hungry?" I asked with an emotionless face. She seemed shocked that I would speak to her that way. I turned back to Naruto.

"Now open up before I have to mouth feed you." I said smirking. He blushed and quickly opened his mouth. He took a bite, a took a bite. When I was going to give him his second bite, everything got dark. The clouds turned grey and there was dark smoke everywhere.

"WHAT DID I SAY!?" He screamed. I stood up and got in his face.

"Naruto is my team member, if I have to get in trouble so that he can be okay, then so be it. He was hungry, I had food. What did you expect me to do? Just sit there and watch my team mate be hungry? I think not!" I yelled at him.

"You pass." He said with a smile. I did a double take.

"What?"

"You pass. If you had been like anyone else, you would have let Naruto just watch you eat. You pass." He smiled and gave me thumbs up. I was so happy, I couldn't help it. I tackled sensei in a bear hug. He seemed surprised at first but eventually returned the hug.

"Let's all go home." He said. They began walking away, but Naruto was still tied to the post. I stayed back and untied him. He smiled at me.

"Thanks." He said.

"Naruto, it was just a bento. Don't get all bent out of shape." I said even though I knew he was grateful for more than the bento. We walked home together in the glow of the sunset.

Okay, really cliché ending, but whatever. Please remember to review and tell me how I'm doing so far! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! But a girl can hope! Right?

Jinrou POV

When I woke up the next morning, I was in Naruto's arms. Again. You see, we are like best friends now. We feel comfortable enough to sleep together with out feeling awkward. I slowly untangled myself from his arms and went into the restroom. Sakura said she would go shopping with me for clothes. We don't get along that well, but since we're on the same team, we're making an effort.

I met Sakura outside and we went to a clothes store. We bought shirts, shorts, pants and a whole bunch of other stuff. I tried persuading her into not buying skirts, but failed. When I went home, I had my arms full of bags. I walked into the apartment and saw Naruto eating ramen. Like always.

"Hey." I said putting my stuff down.

"Where have you been?"

"Sakura took me shopping. We're trying to get along better." I stated with a slight grimace. Naruto laughed.

"And how's that going along." I shrugged.

"At least we won't try to strangle each other the first chance we get."

'Ask him how's Kyuubi.' Ookami whispered. I giggled.

"Ookami wants to know how's Kyuubi." Naruto paused for a few seconds.

"He's alright, how's Ookami?"

'I'm fine, thank you.'

"Ookami says, 'I'm fine, thank you'." We both laughed. They have both got it BAD for each other.

"Where can I put my stuff?" I asked Naruto.

"In the closet. I have most of my stuff in drawers anyway." He replied. Once I put everything away I went back into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and bit it.

"Is everything you eat ramen?" I asked with a playful smirk. He blushed.

"It's my favorite food."

"I can see that." I giggled. We didn't really do anything for the rest of the day. When we went to sleep, I wanted to check how Ookami and Kyuubi were. I pulled up Naruto's and my shirt. I put our seals together and we went back into the white room. We were riding our respective demons.

"Hi Ookami!" I squealed as I hugged her neck.

"Hey, Jinrou." She replied. I saw Naruto and Kyuubi stare at us. I giggled and jumped off Ookami. Naruto did the same.

"I want to get them together." I whispered in his ear. We looked at each other and nodded. I went with Kyuubi and Naruto went with Ookami.

"Hey, Kyuubi?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me, just between you and I, how do you feel about Ookami?" I saw his eys go a bit glazed.

"Just between you and me?" He asked cautious.

"Of course!" I said making myself as innocent as possible.

"Well, I think she's amazing. She is so lovely, yet deadly at the same time." He said with the softest sight in his voice. I giggled.

"Well, why don't you two get together?"

"She would never go for a demon like me. She should have someone up to her standards."

"Don't underestimate yourself." I said with a wink as I walked to Ookami and Naruto went to Kyuubi.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"So, I was thinking, maybe you should go talk to Kyuubi?"

"Um, what?"

"Yeah! Come on! Just go!" I cheered excitedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure! Now go!" I called. She walked to where Kyuubi was and sat down next to him. I grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Come on, lets give them some privacy." I whispered in his ear. We started walking.

"Hey, Jinrou?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you team up with Sasuke instead of me?"

"Well, you were busy doing your own thing and Sasuke was the closest."

"Oh." He seemed a bit relieved.

"Why do you sound so relieved?" He blushed.

"No reason." I smirked.

"You were jealous!" I cheered triumphantly.

"Was not!" I glomped him and we were both lying on the ground.

"Aw! That is so cute! Kawaii!" I squealed. He blushed even darker.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

The next morning I woke up still on top of Naruto. I went in the shower and took a hot bath. I dressed in one of the outfits I bought yesterday day. I put on some forest green short shorts, a white tank top, and my ninja sandals. I put my hair in two braids and walked into the kitchen. I made a ham and cheese omelet and ate it with a glass of milk. I mad one for Naruto and covered it up. I left a note and left.

When I was walking outside, I bumped into Sasuke. Literally. I fell on my ass.

"Sorry about that." He said helping me up.

"It's alright." I replied dusting myself off. We walked around for a bit before I heard a voice behind me.

"I finally found you!" I whipped around and there he was. My best friend.

"Takashi." I whispered.

(I was gonna end it here, but nah.)

He ran at me and tackled me in a hug.

"I've been so worried! You have to come back!" He yelled. I pulled away. I started shaking my head.

"There's no way I'm going back there!"

"But Jinrou-"

"I said 'no'!" I screamed. I made the signs and disappeared in blue smoke. I appeared where Kakashi sensei was. He was talking with the Hokage.

"Sensei! There's a kid from my village! He wants me to go back! I don't want to go back! Please don't make me!" I yelled.

"Jinrou, why would I do something like that? Your village betrayed you. If you don't want to go back then just stay." He replied calmly.

"Really?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yes." I hugged him.

"Thank you!" I went back to where Sasuke and Takashi were. They were fighting.

"You can't keep her!"

"Well you can't take her back!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Stop." I whispered. They kept fighting.

"Stop." I said. They were still fighting.

"STOP!" I screamed. They both looked at me in shock. I hate it when people fight because of me. I could feel my eyes going blue. My hair getting loose and turning a pale white. Blue streaks going through my hair. My whisker marks got deeper. I could feel my teeth getting sharper. My nails turning into claws. I had finally lost it. I could feel two people running behind me, but I paid them no mind. I had to stop the fighting.

Im so sorry it took me so long to update! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish I did!

Jinrou POV

I had to stop the fighting. I made the hand signs and my chakra became solid. It wrapped around both Sasuke and Takashi. I pulled down and they both were on the ground. It was slowly wrapping around them tighter. They would not fight.

"Jinrou! Stop!" Naruto yelled at me but I ignored him. I kept getting more and more chakra. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. I struggled. Didn't he see I wanted them to stop the fighting!?

"Jinrou! You need to calm down! Please!" He yelled. I looked at him and his face looked panicked. I looked around and saw everyone looked scared. I slowly calmed down and I looked like I did before. My solid chakra disappeared and Sasuke and Takashi stood up. Even Kakashi sensei was there.

"I lost it." I whispered. They all looked at me with sympathy. I don't need their sympathy! I made the hand signs and disappeared in dark blue smoke. I was going to go train.

Naruto POV

Jinrou just left. I turned to the unknown guy.

"I suggest you leave." I said in a cold voice.

"I'll be back for her." He said and ran. I turned to my team.

"We have to find her." I said. They all nodded and we began searching. I hope we find her soon.

Jinrou POV

Before I went to go train, I stopped at home and grabbed a swimsuit. Hmm, home. I grabbed a bikini Sakura made me buy. It was dark blue and had a bow in the middle of the top piece. I grabbed it and went to a waterfall in the mountains. When I got there, I stripped and put on the bikini. I stood on a boulder in the middle of the waterfall. I focused.

'Ookami, do you mind lending me a hand?'

'Of course not.' She whispered. She was just as upset by our slip up. She pumped some chakra in me and I focused on making it solid. I made stairs of pure concentrated chakra appear in front of me. I could feel my eyes start to turn a bit blue. My hair started getting pale too. This is the part where I practice my self control. If I snap, I'll loose focus and fall in the water. That'll bring me back to my senses.

I made the stairs and started dancing my way up them. I swayed and shook my hips to a made up beat. I made the last one disappear as I made a new one appear. I made them start changing. First the stairs were regular stairs, then flat stars, then hearts, then circles, and a whole bunch of other shapes. When I got very high, I turned it into a slide and slid down. When I was about to touch the water, I curved the slide up. I flew in the air and flipped. I landed back on the boulder. I opened my eyes and smiled.

'I did it.' I said proudly to Ookami.

'I'm proud of you.' She replied.

"That was awesome!" I heard someone yell. I looked around in shock and saw another team. I recognized them from my first day. There were two guys, a girl, and the sensei. One of the guys looked like the sensei. I jumped to where they were at.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We're Team Gai." The kid who looked like the sensei said.

"Okay, I meant names." I said. He blushed.

"Oh, this is Gai sensei, that's Tenten, that over there is Neji, and I'm Lee." The dude said.

"I'm Jinrou." I said shaking his hand.

"I know. I remember you from the day we got assigned into squads. What were you doing?"

"I had an incident so I was training." I said.

"Oh, how did you get your chakra to become solid?"

"It's just something I can do." I said simply.

"Are you done training?"

"I actually just finished. I've been here a for few hours, I think." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, well we came here to have a swim. Wanna join us?" Before I could respond, someone called my name.

"Jinrou! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" I turned around and saw...

Lee POV

We were on our way to the waterfall to have a swim after a long day's work. When we got there we saw something we weren't expecting. There was a girl dancing on blue chakra. She was making steps and dancing up them, she was about halfway up the waterfall. Her hair was a bright white. I was about to call out to her, but Gai sensei covered my mouth.

"Don't ruin her concentration." He whispered to me. I nodded. We all gazed in wonder as the steps changed shaped and she went higher and higher. It lasted that way for about an hour, but we When she was really high up, she changed the chakra's shape completely and turned it into a slide. She slid down and just as she was about to touch the water, the slide curved up and she went flying. She flipped in the air and landed on a boulder. She smiled to herself and her hair turned raven black.

"That was awesome!" I yelled. She turned around in surprise. I recognized her as Jinrou, the girl who beat Sasuke.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We're Team Gai." I said.

"Okay, I meant names." She replied. I blushed.

"Oh, this is Gai sensei, that's Tenten, that over there is Neji, and I'm Lee." I said pointing everyone out.

"I'm Jinrou." She said shaking my hand.

"I know. I remember you from the day we got assigned into squads. What were you doing?"

"I had an incident so I was training." She said.

"Oh, how did you get your chakra to become solid?"

"It's just something I can do." She replied simply.

"Are you done training?"

"I actually just finished. I've been here a for few hours, I think." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, well we came here to have a swim. Wanna join us?" Before she could respond someone called out her name.

"Jinrou! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" we turned around and saw...

Who should find Jinrou? I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! Just Jinrou, Ookami, and Takashi! Oh and also the plot, but besides that NOTHING!

Jinrou POV

When I turned around, I saw Sasuke there! He ran to me and took me in his arms. He hugged me to his chest tightly.

"Jinrou! We've been so worried!" He told me. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I was just so upset. I came here to train." I told him as I looked up at his eyes. He looked at me and I saw him visibly gulp. I looked at team Gai.

"Sorry guys, maybe some other day?" They nodded in understanding. I walked with Sasuke to where my clothes were and picked then up. I almost immediately dropped them. We were in the forest and Sasuke pushed me against a conveniently placed boulder.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" He whispered. I looked down.

"I'm sorry. I was just so upset. I had to do something." I told him with sad eyes. What he did next, surprised me the most. He leaned forward, and kissed me! I was so surprised I could only stand there. Ookami was shocked into silence.

"Jinrou?" I heard Naruto yell. Sasuke backed up and Naruto came running towards us.

"There you are. Get changed and lets go." He said in a hard voice. I nodded and they walked a bit away so I could have my privacy. I changed and walked to them.

"Come on." Naruto said and jumped through the trees, I followed him with Sasuke next to me. When we got to the village, we met up with sensei and Sakura.

"What happened to Takashi?" I asked them.

"He left." Sensei told me. I nodded. "Well, you've all had a long day. How about you and Naruto go home? I have to talk to these two." We nodded and went home. When we got there, I could feel tension. We were going to bed since it was late and we were tired.

"I want to check up on Ookami and Kyuubi." I told him. He wretched both his shirt and mine up, and practically threw me to him. When we got to the white room, we were riding our demons again.

"Hi, Ookami." I said hugging her neck.

"Hello, Jinrou." She replied. I saw Kyuubi put down Naruto and Ookami put me down too. We walked forward and he still looked mad.

"Look, I'm sorry I disappeared for such a long time." I told him. He huffed and looked away. "Okay, what is your problem?" I asked him.

"My PROBLEM is you locking lips with Sasuke." He said angry.

"What?"

"Yeah, I saw you guys in the forest!" He yelled at me.

"HE kissed ME!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, well it looked like you sure enjoyed it." He scoffed.

"I was just surprised! I didn't move from shock!" I told him.

"Sure."

"It's true!" I told him, wanting so badly for him to believe me.

"You know what I think? You're just like Sakura said you were." He said right in my face. I felt my mouth drop open. He pushed past me, making me fall, and walked away. I got up and dusted myself off. I let go of it all, i just didnt care. I felt my hair turn a vibrant white with the brightest blue contrasting. My eyes went bright blue. Everything was happening so fast. I felt my chakra start to seep out and I ran so fast I was a blur. I jumped on Ookami.

"I don't care where, just get me away from here." I whimpered into her neck. She growled at the two males and we were gone away from the room in a flash of bright blue.

Naruto POV

I pushed past Jinrou and walked toward Kyuubi.

"You stupid kid! Looked at what you did!" He growled at me. I turned around and saw Jinrou get up slowly. She dusted herself off and started changing again. Her hair was a vibrant white with bright blue contrasting. Her eyes went the same color of bright blue. She was loosing it again. Her chakra was seeping out of her and she ran to Ookami so fast she was just a blur.

"I don't care where, just get me away from here." She whimpered to Ookami. Ookami growled at us protectively and they disappeared in a flash of bright blue. I was wretched back and when I opened my eyes, I was laying in bed. I looked out the window and saw it was just a few hours later, the sky was dark. I saw a blue glow and looked next to me. I gasped. I was Jinrou.

Her eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling, but now really seeing anything. Her eyes were a bright blue, her hair was vibrant white with the same color blue highlights, her whisker marks were deeper and bigger, her nails turned into claws, and there was a blue glow all around her. I reached forward and tried to touch her but immediately pulled my hand back. When I touched her, it burned my hand. It was her chakra. I flew out of bed and into the village looking for my team.

When I found them, I dragged them all into my house and into the room. When they saw Jinrou, they all gasped and moved closer. Sakura was covering her mouth with her hands. Sasuke reached out to touch her, but sensei stopped him.

"If you touch her, you'll get burned." He looked to me for confirmation. I nodded my head. "What happened? It must of been something big to make her go like this." Sensei asked me. I looked down at my feet and began to tell them what happened in the white room. Sasuke punched my face.

"Why the hell would you do that!?" He screamed at me. I just stood up and didn't say anything.

"Kakashi-sensei, why is Jinrou like this?" Sakura asked.

"She's in her mind. She's trying to shield herself. She doesn't want to get hurt emotionally, so she's locked herself in her mind. I'm guessing she's with the demon wolf-"

"Ookami." I interrupted. They looked at me.

"What?"

"Her demon's name is Ookami." I replied. He nodded.

"Okay, I'm guessing she's with Ookami somewhere in her mind." An image of Jinrou sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees in a blue room and the huge form of Ookami wrapped protectively around her appeared in our minds.

"How do we snap her out of it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure. I think we just have to make her feel comfortable and safe enough to come out by herself." Kakashi said like he wasn't certain. We all nodded.

"I suggest we all get some sleep." He said and they all left. I went and slept on the couch. What the hell have I done?

Jinrou POV

I was in the room Ookami stayed in inside my mind. She was curled around as I was half-laying on top of her and cried into her fur. She wrapped her tail around me and lightly squeezed me, as if in a hug.

"Please don't cry." She whispered to me.

"I can't help it. I thought he was different! I thought we would be best friends because we understand each other." I sobbed.

"Did you really just want to be his best friend?" Ookami asked me. I looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked asked her.

"It seems to me that you wanted to be more than friends." She said quietly. I thought about it then started nodding slowly. Before I knew it, I was nodding my head up and down vigorously. I cried even harder into her fur. She just wrapped herself tighter around me and stroked my hair with her tail. She was, in all sense of the word, like the mom I never had. I don't think I'll be leaving my mind anytime soon.

Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer-THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OC'S AND THE PLOT!

Naruto POV

The next morning, the first thing I did when I woke up was to check on Jinrou. The fist thing I noticed was that she was in the same position as last night. I walked over to her and looked into her deep blue eyes. I bent down close to her ear and whispered in it without actually touching her.

"Jinrou, I'm so sorry. Please come back to us." I straightened up and saw her eye slightly twitch. It was so small a movement, I must have imagined it. I shook my head and walked out the door. There was a knock at my door. I answered it and saw Sasuke.

"What?" I asked him.

"I wanted to explain something to you, dork." He said and walked in. He stood in the doorway and watched Jinrou for a bit. "It wasn't her fault." He said looking at me.

"What are you talking about?" I told him in a cold voice.

"It wasn't her fault. I kissed HER. She didn't even respond, she was so surprised." He muttered and went back to looking at Jinrou.

"What are you saying?" I shook my head back and forth.

"That you made her go like this because you were too stupid to ask before you accused." He told me looking me in the eye. I felt my eyes widen. I should have listened to her. It's all my fault she's like this. Sasuke walked into the room. He whispered something to her and kissed her forehead. I saw him squeeze his eyes in pain, but no sound came out of him. He walked past me and straight out the door. I went and sat down on Jinrou's bedside. What I didn't notice, was her hair color turning from a vibrant white, to just white, and her eyes got lighter. She was slowly coming back and I didn't notice.

Sasuke POV

I walked into the room Jinrou was in. She looked so beautiful, but she shouldn't be like this. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I told Naruto everything. I know he feels sorry. Please come back to us and make me smile again the way only you know how." I leaned back and kissed her forehead. I squeezed my eyes against the pain and didn't make a sound. I walked past a dazed Naruto and out the door. I went to go train to take my mind off the girl who could make me smile no matter what.

Jinrou POV

When I woke up, I was lying on Ookami and she was already awake.

"Hey." I said. My voice was horse from all the crying I did yesterday.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking at me with her big grey eyes that resembled my own. I was still in the form I was in when I snapped. Suddenly, it felt as if though someone was whispering in my ear. It was Naruto's voice!

"Jinrou, I'm so sorry. Please come back to us." My eye gave the slightest twitch. So, he's sorry and wants me back? Well, no. I'm very comfortable where I am right now, and I'm still hurt. I sighed and sat back down next to Ookami. There was another voice! This time it was Sasuke!

"I told Naruto everything. I know he feels sorry. Please come back to us and make me smile again the way only you know how." He whispered in my ear. I felt the slightest pressure on my forehead. I touched where I felt it and blushed.

"I think he just kissed my forehead." I told Ookami. She nodded.

"Knowing him, I'm surprised he didn't kiss you on the lips again." I blushed at the memory and touched my lips. Ookami was watching me the whole time.

Naruto POV

About half an hour after Sasuke left, there was another knock at my door I opened it and saw Sakura and Kakashi-sensei.

"Yeah?"

"We came to see how Jinrou is doing." Sensei stated. They went in. Sakura went in first. She talked to Jinrou but I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. When she went out, sensei walked in and talked to her too.

"Your must have really hurt her." Sakura whispered to me.

"I know." I whispered back.

"When she gets up, she's going to beat the hell out of you. And I'm going to help her. You know that right?" I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, but nodded none the less. Sensei came out and they left. I stayed in the living room and didn't see that Jinrou's hair was now turning an almost grey-white and her eyes were blue with grey swirled in.

Jinrou POV

A while after Sasuke talked to me, I heard Sakura.

"Jinrou, I know we got off on a bad start, but please come back! You have no idea what it's doing to our team! You can tell everyone misses you. I miss you. I need another girl on the team so that I don't feel so alone. Please come back." She whispered the last part. I looked at Ookami.

"Even the fangirl wants me back." I told her.

"Jinrou, you have to come back." Oh crap, it was Kakashi-sensei! "Your team needs you! No one is acting like their usual selves because they miss you so much. Please, for you team, me, and yourself, come back." He said and he was gone too. I looked at Ookami sadly.

"It seems like they really want me back." I told her. She nodded her head. "But I don't think I'm ready. I don't want to go back just yet." She nodded in understanding and I laid down next to her to her and took a nap.

Lee POV

Gai-sensei told us the news he was told from Kakashi.

"Sensei, can I go see her?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, just come back quickly."

"Thank you sensei!" I ran out and went to Naruto's apartment. I knocked on the door and he answered a few seconds later.

"Yeah?"

"I came to see Jinrou." I said hurriedly.

"She can't see you right now." He said shifting his weight.

"In the situation she's in." His eyes widened.

"Ok." He stepped aside and I went into the room. She looked like she did when I saw her at the waterfall, except her colors were fading to what they normally are. I walked next to her and whispered in her ear.

"Jinrou? It's me, Lee. I know we barely know each other, but please come back. Everyone misses you. Please come back, so we can have that swim." I straightened up and looked at her. I left, but not before patting Naruto on the shoulder. Nobody noticed, that her hair was now a dark grey almost black, and her eyes were grey with a bit of blue.

Jinrou POV

"Jinrou? It's me, Lee. I know we barely know each other, but please come back. Everyone misses you. Please come back, so we can have that swim." I heard someone whisper in my ear. Oh, Lee is the kid I met at the waterfall. I looked up at Ookami and into her wise eyes.

"What do I do?" I asked her. She shook her head at me.

"That's for you, and you alone, to decide." I sighed.

Naruto POV

It was late in the afternoon, almost night. The whole team and that Lee kid were here. None of us have gone in the room since Lee. There was a knock on the door. When I opened it, I was surprised. It was the Hokage.

"Naruto, I came to see Miss Jinrou." I nodded and let him in. Everyone looked surprised. He walked into the room and we all crowded around the door to see. He began to speak to her.

"Jinrou. I know you feel scared and want to stay safe, but you have to come out. Your team needs you. Now, come out and show me the brake girl I met. Show me that I didn't make you a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves for nothing!" He yelled at her. There was a glow of bright blue like when she left. When the glow died down, Jinrou gasped. She scrambled up and sat up. She looked around. We all went into the room and around the bed. She looked around and when she got to Sasuke, she practically flew out of bed. She jumped on him and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She was crying into the crook of his neck and he hugged her back.

Jinrou POV

I was still thinking about what I should do, when I heard a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Jinrou. I know you feel scared and want to stay safe, but you have to come out. Your team needs you. Now, come out and show me the brake girl I met. Show me that I didn't make you a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves for nothing!" He yelled. He was right. I kissed Ookami's fur and concentrated on going back to my body.

When I felt myself be solid, I gasped. I sat up in a hurry and saw everyone. I looked around and saw the Hokage, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke. He looked so worn out, like he hadn't gotten much sleep. He was paler than usual, had dark purple bags under his eyes, and looked stressed. All because of me. I flew out of bed and tackled him in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I cried into his neck and he hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry." I kept whimpering. He rubbed circles in my back.

"Come on." He told me. He set me down on my feet and grabbed my hand. We jumped out the window and he starting taking me somewhere.

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!

Jinrou POV

Sasuke was leading me somewhere, I don't know where and the curiosity was killing me. We ended up in a clearing somewhere deep in the forest. There was one huge tree in the center. He sat down against the tree and sat me down with him.

"Oh Sasuke, you look like hell." I told him softly. He looked at me and then looked away.

"You had us all really worried." He told me quietly. I nodded.

"I know. But I needed some time to myself." He looked at me sharply.

"You could have given us some warning, you know! I thought you were never gonna come back." He whispered at the end. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and lightly kissed his cheek.

"It'll take more than that for you to get rid of me." I whispered in his ear. I stood up and ran a bit around the tree. He got up with a grin and chased after me.

'Lets have some fun.' I told Ookami. She pumped chakra in me. My hair turned white and my eyes blue, but besides that I was the same. Just as Sasuke caught up with me and was about to grab me, I focused my chakra into stairs again. I jumped on a stair and he hissed lightly as he hopped on one too. I made more and they went up and around the tree. I ran as Sasuke chased after me. When I got to the top of the tree (there was an amazing view), I turned the next stairs into a slide and slid down. Sasuke slid down after me. I was laughing the whole way down because of the steepness of the fall. As we were about to reach the ground, I curved the slide up and we went airborne. He gasped and I laughed. I made ropes that hung from the tree's branches and grabbed one. Sasuke grabbed one too and we swung around the tree. We landed on a thick branch and collapsed in laughter. I made everything disappear and my hair went back to its original color of jet black and my eyes went back to their grey.

"That was fun." I said gasping for breath, he nodded. "Come on." I told him once our breathing was back to normal. I grabbed his hand and walked to the trunk of the tree. I let him go and started to climb up. He climbed up after me and we went to the top. When we got to the top, we sat on a branch and looked at the view. It was all so beautiful. We sat against the trunk of the tree and watched the stars. I didn't notice when my eyes fluttered shut and my head slumped onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke POV

We were sitting against the tree trunk when suddenly, Jinrou's head slumped on my shoulder. I looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. I smiled and picked her up bridal style. I ran and went all the way to my house. I put her on my bed, and laid down next to her. I fell asleep next to her warm body.

Jinrou POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. I blinked and yawned. I sat up only to stop when arms tightened around my waist. I looked down alarmed and saw the sleeping face of Sasuke. I sat up a bit more and he started to wake up. He opened an eye and sat up immediately.

"Hey." I said as I stretched.

"Hey." He replied as he looked at me. I got up and looked at him.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you." I said smiling apologetically. He shook his head smiling.

"No need to apologize." He got up and walked out the door. "I'm sure you'd like a moment to freshen up?" I nodded gratefully and he left. I went into his bathroom and stripped as I stepped into the shower. When I was done, I noticed I still had the clothes I'd been wearing since the incident with Takashi. I wrapped a towel (that only went to slightly above my mid thigh) securely around myself as I cautiously stepped out of the door. The room was still empty so I walked out. I cautiously opened a door that must lead outside the bedroom, and walked out. I was looking for the laundry room. When I found it, I put all of my clothes in a washing machine and waited. When they were done, I put them in the drier just as someone snuck up behind me.

"What are you doing?" I looked around and saw Sasuke standing behind me. I whipped around and held the towel tighter around myself. He was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry. I just didn't have anything to wear so I'm washing my clothes." I told him as my face went pink. He chuckled.

"It's alright. I was just wondering why you're standing practically naked in my laundry room." He smirked. I blushed a deeper red.

'What is he thinking?' I whispered in my mind.

'Probably something perverted.' Ookami whispered back. He took a step toward me and I stepped back, bumping into the drier.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" I asked gulping as he still took another step forward and was all the more closer to me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why did you kiss me after you found me at the waterfall?" I asked. He took another step forward grabbing my hips. I was now sandwiched between him and the drier.

"Because I like you." He said bluntly. I froze and he leaned his head down. I started to flutter my eyes closed, but then the drier beeped, announcing that my clothes were dry. He stepped away from me and I could feel my face heat up.

"I'll leave you to get changed." He said and walked out the door, closing it behind him. I sighed and leaned against the drier. I stood up straight and took my clothes out. As I started putting on my underwear and bra, Ookami started talking to me.

'Not very subtle, is he?' She asked me. I shook my head.

'No, he's not. But why does he like me?' I asked her as I pulled on the forest green short shorts.

'Because you're beautiful and amazing.' She replied instantly. I slipped on my white tank top and walked back to the bedroom to get my ninja sandals.

'I'm sure there are a lot more beautiful girls in this village.' I thought logically as I pulled my sandals on.

'But you're unique.' She said happily. I sighed but smiled none the less.

'I know.' I thought to her, smiling. I went into the dining room and saw Sasuke making breakfast. He made me an omelet with toast and a glass of milk.

"Thanks." I said appreciatively. He smiled and sat down across from me.

"No problem." He said smirking. I bit into it and practically moaned.

"This is so good." I said smiling blissfully. He chuckled and we continued to eat in silence. When I was done, I was about to pick up my plate but he beat me to it.

"You don't have to do that." He whispered as he bent over me, his face very close to mine.

"It's okay." I replied and tried to take the plate out of his hands. He held it away.

"I insist." He said playfully. I stood up and smiled. I walked to him and leaned my head against his shoulder. He put the plate down and hugged me.

"Thanks for everything." I told him softly as I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's no problem." He told me softly. I raised my head.

"I should leave." I said and stepped away. He looked down and nodded. I walked to him and took his face in my hands. I softly kissed his cheek. "Can I come see you sometime?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure, you're welcome here anytime." I nodded gratefully and walked away. I jumped through the rooftops and ended up home in a matter of minutes. I jumped in through the window I left through the previous night. I walked into the living room and saw Naruto sitting on a couch. He stood up immediately. We stared at each other for a while, neither saying a word.

"Hey." I finally said.

"Hey." He responded.

_Let the awkward silence begin_. I thought sarcastically.

There you go! I see we have a little love triangle going on! *smirks evilly while rubbing palms together* Tell me what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I'm not gonna say it.

Jinrou POV

We both just stared at each other. Both too stubborn to say the first word or look away. I shifted my weight. He scratched the back of his head. I could hear a bird chirp then fly away.

"So," I trailed off.

"Yeah." He said. I sighed. I went into the room and grabbed an outfit. I stripped and put the new outfit on. It was black jean short shorts, a blue t-shirt, some black ninja sandals with blue designs, and a black and blue checkered beanie. I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. Naruto sat next to me.

"So, how long was I... unconscious?" I asked him.

"About two and a half days." He said. I nodded. "Where were you? In your mind, I mean."

"I was in the place in my mind where Ookami stays." I told him.

"Why did you come back?" I gave him a look. "Not that I didn't want you back! But what made you come back?"

"I can't hide away from my problems forever. As much as I might want to." He looked down. "Sasuke said he told you what happened." I said. He looked at me.

"Yeah." He turned to me and took my hands in his. "I'm really sorry. I should've asked about what happened first." I looked at him.

"Yes. You should have." I told him in a soft voice. "You really hurt me, you know." I said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry." I looked away. When I looked back at him, his face was down cast. I stood up and brought him up with me. He looked at me and I smiled at him. Suddenly, I pulled my arm back and punched him as hard as I could in the face. He went flying and landed with a thud against a wall. I walked to him and helped him up.

"Now I forgive you." I told him smiling. He looked at me weird. I hugged him. "But you better not do anything like that again." I growled in his ear. I stepped back and smiled at him. "How about we go out for ramen?" He nodded. We went outside and walked to the ramen shop. We sat down.

"Hiya Naruto, Jinrou." The man said to us in greeting. "Would you like the usual?" We nodded, smiling. We sat in comfortable silence as we waited for our ramen. "Here ya go." He said as he put the bowels down in front of us. We nodded in our thanks. We began to eat. When we were done, we went to go find sensei. We decided to search the bookstore.

"Hey sensei." We said once we found him.

"Oh, hello Naruto. Hey, I'm glad you're looking better Jinrou."

"Thanks sensei. What're you reading?" I asked as I peaked over his shoulder. My eyes widened and I blushed. I looked around and noticed we were in the adult section of the store. "Um, never mind. Come on Naruto, lets go." I said hastily as I took his hand.

"Um, okay." He said as he followed me.

"Oh, we're to meet with the Hokage for a mission. You have about two hours before we have to go." Kakashi sensei called back to us.

"Okay!" We yelled back. We ran outside.

"How about we find Sasuke and Sakura and we all go swim at the waterfall?" I asked him as we were walking.

"Sure." We started hopping through the rooftops and went to go find Sasuke first.

"Hey Sasuke, grab your swimming trunks. We're going swimming." I called out to him. We put his head out of his window.

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm bored and we have two hours to kill." I yelled back to him. He nodded. He came outside wearing his swimming trunks and a t-shirt with sandals. "Lets go find Sakura." They nodded and we ran from rooftop to rooftop. We finally found Sakura's house.

"Yo Sakura! Find your swim suit cuz we're going swimming!" I yelled as I hung upside down and poked my head through her window. She was doing her hair in the mirror.

"Okay." I jumped back on her roof and she was in some jean shorts and a t-shirt with sandals.

"Lets go to our house." I said as we went to Naruto and I's house. I jumped in through the window while Sasuke and Sakura waited on the roof. I grabbed my white bikini with a dark blue heart bedazzled on the left breast. I slipped it on and put on some shorts and a shirt that I ripped myself. It was a t-shirt, now it showed my shoulders and went up to right above my belly button. I slipped on some sandals and I jumped back on the roof.

"One awkward silence later." I said as I saw that Sakura and Sasuke weren't talking and were looking the other way. Sasuke chuckled but Sakura just frowned at me. Naruto came up in some orange swimming trunks and a t-shirt with sandals.

"Lets go!" I said as I led the way. We got to the waterfall in no time. We started stripping. Sakura was wearing a one piece and was looking at Sasuke eagerly to see if he noticed her. Naruto and Sasuke were shirtless in their swimming trunks. I slipped off my shorts and took off my shirt. When the boys saw my swim suit their eyes widened. I tied my hair up. "Come on!" I said as I ran to the water. I jumped and landed on the same boulder. They jumped after me.

'Lets have some fun.' I whispered to Ookami.

'Alright!' Se pumped chakra into me. My hair turned white and my eyes a bright dark blue, but besides that I was the same. I made stairs and we started running up them. When we got to the top of the waterfall, I jumped to the waterfall and went down the current, laughing all the way down. They followed me down and we all fell laughing. When we reached the bottom, my hair went back to its original black and my eyes to their black. We swam around and then went up for air.

"Lets play chicken fight!" I yelled enthusiastically. They nodded smiling. Sakura quickly went to Sasuke and climbed up on his shoulders. He grabbed her legs to keep her steady. I sat on Naruto's shoulders and he held onto my thighs. "Alright! 1! 2! 3!" I yelled. The boys rushed forward and my and Sakura started pushing and lightly slapping each other to get the other to fall. She fell and her and Sasuke. I laughed as they both came up gasping for air. As I laughed they both tackled us down and we were all under water. I smiled at them all and started swimming. They followed me and we swam under the waterfall. We stood up and the the water splash down on us.

"That was fun." I said laughing.

"Lets play again." Sasuke said. Sakura looked excited. "But how about we switch partners this time?" We all nodded except Sakura. We look at her and she sighed, but nodded. We swam back and we got on our partners' shoulders. Sasuke held onto my thighs and Naruto held onto Sakura's knees.

"Alright. Ready, set, GO!" I yelled as they rushed forward. We did the same and this time, Sasuke slipped and we fell under water. He somehow twisted his body, and his face was... between my thighs. I blushed a bright scarlet and could only stare at him. He gave me a smirk and we both swam up.

"Haha, we win." Sakura cheered.

"Whatever." Sasuke said smirking.

"Hey, what are you all doing?" Came a voice. We looked at where the dry ground was, and saw Kakashi-sensei standing there looking at us.

"We were just killing some time." I yelled back.

"Well, you might want to get out already. We have to go see the Hokage."

"Alright." We called back. We swam to the shore and Sakura screamed.

"Get it off me!" We looked and saw something green on her leg. "Ah! I think it's a leech!" She screamed covering her face. I walked forward and looked at her leg. "Jinrou! Get it off me!" I reached forward and peeled it off her leg.

"It's a leaf." I told her with an exasperated sigh. She opened her fingers and looked at me.

"A... Leaf?" I nodded. She blushed. "Oh, okay." She said straightening up. I have her a look. "You're not gonna let this go soon, are you?"

"Not a chance in hell." I replied smiling devilishly. Se sighed and we dried off. We went to our houses and got dressed. I put on some black jean short shorts, a white tank top, and my zip up hoodie with my ninja sandals. We went to the Hokage's and we all met up there. We went inside and the Hokage started talking about how we had a mission to dosage some cat.

"Come on, Hokage! That's so easy! Please give us something harder!" I whined. He looked annoyed, probably because Naruto was whining non-stop.

"Fine. Take this man back to his village." He pointed at the door and some old guy was standing there. Well, it's better than rescuing some cat.

There you go! Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I own nothing except my Oc's!

Jinrou POV

We had just made our way out of the village and were walking through a path. Naruto and the old man didn't seem to get along. I spent the time talking to Ookami. As we walked, I saw a puddle on the floor. A puddle... when it hasn't rained in a while. I went to sensei.

"I think we should be careful and watch our backs." I whispered to him. He nodded. As we walked, a shadow seemed to come out of the floor. There were two guys and chains seemed to erupt from them. Their chains wrapped around Kakashi-sensei and tore him to pieces.

"Sakura! Protect the bridge builder!" I screamed at her. She stood in front of the bridge builder protectively. The guys' chains lashed out at Naruto, but he didn't move. "Dammit, Naruto! Move!" I screamed at him. I rushed to him and shoved him to the side just as the guys chains reached me. Sasuke threw a shuriken at the chains so they would get stuck in the wood of a tree. He grabbed the chains then kicked them both in the face, sending them flying. Kakashi-sensei appeared and grabbed the guys.

"Good job everyone, except you Naruto. If it wasn't for Jinrou, you'd probably be ripped to pieces." He told him. Naruto got up from the floor, he fell when I shoved him.

"Were you scared?" Sasuke taunted. I smacked him.

"Don't be mean." I told him. I walked to Naruto. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Jinrou, you're poisoned." Kakashi-sensei pointed out. I looked at my hand, and there was a cut. "The chains must have cut you when you pushed Naruto out of the way." He said. Naruto looked guilty. I gave him a playful push.

"Don't look so constipated." I told him joking as I offered him a smile. He looked at me sadly. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "I should be the one looking like that." I told him logically. "So stop being such a little bitch." I told him smirking. He looked surprised, then smiled at me.

"Jinrou, you might want to get the poison out before it spreads." Kakashi told me. I sat down on the floor, and concentrated my chakra into my hand. It formed into the shape of a kuni. I did this because, I cleaned a wound with a kuni once and got a bacterial infection. I gripped the kuni how I would a normal one and bit my lip. I brought it down and stabbed my hand. I made sure all the poison got out before I stopped. I made the chakra vanish and opened my backpack. I grabbed some water and splashed a bit on my wound to clean it. I grabbed some bandages and expertly wrapped them tightly on my hand. When I was done, I put everything away and stood up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sakura asked me.

"When I was living in my old village, I got injured a lot. So I learned from a young age to bandage myself up." I told her.

"Why do you use your chakra instead of a kuni?" Kakashi asked me.

"Cuz, when I used a kuni when I was little, I didn't know it was dirty and when I cut myself I got a bacterial infection. My hand got swollen. So now, I just use my chakra instead." I told them. I walked to the bridge builder and looked up at him. "Sir, are you okay?" I asked him. He seemed surprised, but nodded. I smiled. "Good." And we continued walking.

'Good job. I'm proud." Ookami told me. I smiled.

'Thanks.'

'So, how's it going with your love life?' She asked me.

'What do you mean?' I asked her.

'Hows it going with the whole Sasuke-Naruto thing?'

'I have no idea what your talking about.' I told her and resisted the urge to walk with my nose up in the air.

'You know what I mean. Now, tell me about it.'

'Well, what do you want me to tell you?'

'How you feel about them both as individuals.' I sighed.

'Who do you want me to tell you about first?'

'How about Naruto?'

'Sure. You see, Naruto, he understands me. He knows what I've been through to an extent. He offered me a place to stay when all he knew was my name. He's really sweet an is hyper enough that I don't annoy him with my antics. I feel very protective of him, he's protective of me too. Not to mention he kinda cute.'

'Aw. Anyway, what about Sasuke?'

'Ah, Sasuke. He can make me smile no matter what and vice versa. He worries about me, remember how he was when I "woke up"? He's very sweet when he wants to be, and is cool to hang out with. He's very to-the-point. And really handsome too.' I told her. I could feel a small blush start to make its way up my face, but I ignored it.

'Alright, now what DON'T you like about them?'

'Well, Naruto is a trouble maker, though that isn't necessarily bad. He messes around too much and it seems like the only thing he's focused on is beating Sasuke at something.'

'And what about Sasuke?'

'He's looks like an emo kid, though that isn't necessarily something bad either. He seems like a constant downer, it wouldn't kill him to smile or kick back once in a while, and he's mean to Naruto.'

'Hmm, everything seems balanced out.'

'Yeah.' I sighed.

'But, they both seem to like you.'

'Why do you think that?' I asked as a blush reappeared on my face.

'Because of the way they act around you. I know for sure that Sasuke likes you. Remember what happened at his house?' I could feel my face turn scarlet at the memory.

"Jinrou, are you okay?" Sakura asked as they stared at my red face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just something Ookami told me." I said waving them off. They nodded and went back to walking.

'Anyway, how's it going with Kyuubi?' I asked her.

'We're still just friends.' She said.

'Aw, I thought you guys would for sure get together.' I told her.

'I don't know.'

'Maybe you guys should spend some more time together.' I said smirking.

'Are you trying to set me up?' She asked incredulously.

'Yup.' I said cheerfully. I could hear her sigh and I knew she would be shaking her head if she could. It was getting late and we would be camping out. Sensei said we would be getting a boat ride to the land of waves went to sleep in the trees and Naruto followed me.

"Hey, lets got see Ookami and Kyuubi." I told him. He nodded. We layed down on our sleeping bags, the tree had a VERY thick branch, and pulled our shirts up. We connected the signs and were taken to the white room.

"Hi Ookami!" I squealed as I hugged her around her neck.

"Hello Jinrou." She replied happily. I hopped off of her and walked to Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, come walk with me." I told him as I motioned him to follow me.

"What is it Jinrou?" He asked.

"Kyuubi. You have got to man up, or demon up, or whatever you call it, and make Ookami yours!"

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You know why! You guys wanna be together, you just won't admit it!" I I replied.

"But she'll say no!"

"I can guarantee you she won't." I vowed. He looked at her, then back at me, then back at her, and finally back to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure! Now go get her!" I yelled pushing one of his ginormous legs. We walked back to where Ookami and Naruto were. I grabbed Naruto's hand and began walking away. "Just pretend we aren't here!" I yelled at them. Once we were a safe distance away, I turned around and looked at how they were doing. They were talking, Kyuubi looked embarrassed, Ookami looked embarrassed/happy, Kyuubi looked happy, he walked next to her and sat down right next to her and wrapped his tail around her, and she leaned into him. "Aw! They finally got together!" I squealed quietly at Naruto.

"Yeah." He said staring at them. I sat down and brought him with me. I leaned into his side and closed my eyes. I sighed. "Hey, Jinrou?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about your hand." He said looking down. I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Now let it go." I told him sternly. He stared at me, before finally nodding. I kissed his cheek and leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I don't own a thing!

Sasuke POV

I woke up early and looked around. I wanted to find Jinrou and see if she had already woken up. I looked around and started jumping from tree to tree. It didn't take me long to find her. She was wrapped in Naruto's arms, her sleeping bag lay to the side forgotten. They managed to somehow squeeze into one sleeping bag together. I grit my teeth and looked away.

"Sasuke?" She mumbled sleepily. She started to flutter her eyes open and focused on me with some difficulty. She yawned and sat up. "Good morning." Yawn. "Why are you up so early?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep." I say making up a quick excuse. She shook her head and stumbled to her feet.

"You should sleep more." She said with half-lidded eyes. It was kind of amusing to see her talk when she was half-conscious. She pushed me down on her sleeping bag. I tried to protest, but she put a finger to my lips.

"Shh. Now sleep." She ordered. She curled up beside me and was fully unconscious once again. I yawned and decided maybe it WAS too early to be up.

Naruto POV

I woke and felt my arms empty. I opened an eye and saw I was in my sleeping bag alone. I could've sworn I fell asleep with Jinrou. I scratched my head and sat up yawning. I looked around and stopped. I saw Jinrou in her sleeping bag with Sasuke. Damn!

"Hey, get up." Kakashi-sensei said appearing beside us. They slowly got up and yawned. We all went down to where the bridge builder and Sakura were. We walked and headed to the shore. "We'll be taking a boat to the Land Hidden in the Mist." We all got in a boat and were on our way. Jinrou was sitting next to Sakura and Sakura was talking to her in a hushed voice. Jinrou only nodded and hummed in agreement once in a while. I could tell she was bored out of her skull.

Jinrou POV

Sakura kept talking to me about how she keeps her hair healthy and about how she hates her big forehead. I just sat there, nodding and humming in agreement once in a while. To put it simply... I was bored out of my skull. I out my legs up and leaned against the side of the boat. I closed my eyes and was thrown into unconsciousness.

A few hours later, I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes and saw fog. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. We were in the Land Hidden in the Mist. We thanked the rower and got off. We walked for a bit before we were interrupted. There was a guy who was wearing pajama pants. He had his face wrapped up and he had a big sword on his back.

"Zabuza." Kakashi sensei hissed. We all got in our battle stances around the bridge builder.

"Sakura, protect the bridge builder." I hissed. She nodded and moved a bit closer to him. (You know what happens) Oh crap, Zabuza trapped sensei in a ball of water! Sasuke threw a ginormous ninja star (forgot what its called) at Zabuza. In it's shadow, was one of Naruto's clones. Oh no! I could tell Zabuza would see through it! I silently made clones of myself and hid them in the surrounding trees. As I predicted, Zabuza blocked Naruto's clone. My clones came out of the trees and tackled him to the floor. He fell and Kakashi sensei was freed. (Kakashi and Zabuza epic fighting) Some dude appeared and took Zabuza away. "Sensei? Are you okay?" I asked as I walked to him." He collapsed. "I guess not." I muttered.

"Come on, lets take him to my daughter's house." The Tazuna said. We nodded. Naruto and Sasuke each grabbed one of Kakashi's arms and began taking him to the house of Tazuna's daughter.

When we got there, we laid Kakashi-sensei down on a futon. Sakura and I stayed with him while everyone else went to talk. It didn't seem like he would be waking up soon. I got an idea.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah, Jinrou?"

"Have you ever seen what Kakashi-sensei's face looks like?" She stared at me wide eyed.

"No."

"How about we find out?" I said grinning mischievously. She stood up and walked to the door.

"You go ahead. If he wakes up, I'm not gonna get in trouble." She walked out and closed the door behind her. I slowly crept to sensei's side. I kneeled beside him and slowly moved my hand over his face. I grabbed the top of his mask and gently started to pull it down. I closed my eyes and didn't open them until I could feel the mask was completely off. My eyes widened and I gasped loudly, I covered my mouth. He's gorgeous! I wonder why he keeps his face covered? Probably to avoid fangirls. I pulled his mask back on and stepped outside. I closed the door and leaned against it with a red hot face.

'Who would've know he's so handsome?' Ookami stated as she was also surprised. I walked where everyone was and sat down next to Sakura.

"Did you see?" She whispered as she cupped her hand in front of my ear so they wouldn't read her lips. I just nodded. She gasped quietly. "How did he look?" She whispered again. I gave her a look and just shook my head. She seemed to understand and let it drop. Suddenly some kid ran in. He looked really young and had a blue and white hat on his head.

"This is my grandson." Tazuna said patting his head.

"Hello." I told him smiling. The kid blushed a bit.

"Hi." He mumbled. I smiled fondly at him. I spaced out a bit. Next thing you know, Naruto is going after the kid. The boy ran away. I glared at Naruto.

"Naruto, he's just a kid." I told him sternly.

"I don't like his attitude." Naruto said.

"That's no excuse, you should know better."

"Whatever." He said looking away. We heard a groan and ran into sensei's room. He had his uncovered eye open. He began to talk to us as we sat around him. He explained to us about how Zabuza wasn't dead and how he was gonna train us. We nodded and got ready.

"You're all welcome to use the baths." Tazuna's daughter told us smiling. We nodded. We all went outside, sensei in crutches.

"Your task is fairly simple. All you have to do is walk up the tree." We looked confused. He walked to a tree and put one foot against the wood. He began to walk up the tree as if he was walking down a sidewalk. "You need chakra balance. Not too much, but not too little." He said. By this point he was standing upside down. We nodded. "Use your kuni to mark the tree so you can see how much you improve each time." We nodded. We all walked up to a different tree. Mine was between Naruto's and Sasuke's. "You might want to get a head start." They walked back a few paces and ran. Sasuke's foot broke through the wood and Naruto didn't go up at all.

"Hi!" Sakura called. We all looked up to see her sitting on a high branch, waving at us. Kakashi sensei made remarks about both Sasuke and Naruto. They looked mad and determined.

"What about you Jinrou? Aren't you going to even attempt it?" Sensei said. All their eyes were immediately on me. I nodded. I placed my hand on the tree bark and closed my eyes, focussing.

'This shouldn't be too hard, right?' I whispered to Ookami.

'Its no sweat.' She said as she pumped the right amount of chakra into me. I opened my eyes, they were blue and my hair was white, I was the same besides that. I put a foot against the bark and could feel it stick. I put the other and began to walk up the tree. I walked up higher and higher. I eventually got to a high branch and tried standing upside down. I stood upside down like Kakashi did.

"Well would you look at that." He said. Suddenly, my grip was lost and I was falling head first. Shit! I was too high! I squeezed my eyes shut but the impact never came. I was in warm arms. When I opened my eyes I saw Sasuke. He was standing on a branch with me carried bridal style in his arms. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Did you run up the tree?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

"Um, no. I just jumped from branch to branch."

"Oh." I said. He jumped down with me still in his arms.

'Jinrou and Sasuke sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G...' Ookami sang softly. I blushed.

'Shut up!' I mentally yelled at her. She just giggled. Sasuke put me on my feet gently.

"Thanks." I muttered. He nodded smiling.

"Well Jinrou, that's some impressive chakra control." Kakashi said. I didn't notice Naruto glaring.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"I bet you could last longer if you keep at it." I nodded.

"I'll try." I said. Kakashi left and took Sakura with him. I was left alone with Naruto and Sasuke. Can you say awkward?

Can anyone please tell me what Tazuna's daughter and grandson's names are? I kinda forgot...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Jinrou POV

Kakashi just left. The tension was so thick, you'd have to cut it with a chainsaw, then melt it just to get rid of it. We stood there awkwardly. Sasuke glaring at Naruto and Naruto glaring at Sasuke.

"So... we should train huh?" I said awkwardly. They nodded stiffly. The took a few steps back and started running at the trees again. I sighed and walked to my tree.

'Boys are so weird.' I told Ookami as she pumped the right amount of chakra in me.

'Boys will be boys.' She said as I walked up the tree. I kept walking to the high branch and started to walk to it upside down again. I closed my eyes and focused on not slipping. I stood under the branch for a few minutes before my grip was lost. I twisted in midair as I fell and flipped. I landed gracefully on my feet. Naruto walked to me.

"Hey Jinrou?" He asked me quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked just as quiet.

"How do you do that so easily?" He asked. I sat down cross legged and patted the ground next to me. He sat down really close to me and leaned in so that his face was really close to mine.

"It's all about control. Ask Kyuubi to help you. Ookami helps me by pumping the right amount of chakra into me, from there I just focus on keeping it there and in the exact right places." He nodded and got up. He reached a hand out and I took it as he helped me up.

"Alright, thanks Jinrou." I nodded. He walked back to his tree and closed his eyes, focusing. He stepped back and ran at the tree. This time, he ran a few steps up the tree before losing his grip. I smiled at him and went back to training. I sat down cross legged on the floor.

'Ookami, I want to train.' I told her. She seemed worried.

'But this isn't like at the waterfall, but if we lose it?'

'You have to have confidence. We'll be fine.' I reassured her.

'Well... if you say so.' I closed my eyes and focused. My hair turned bright white and I felt my eyes glow a dark blue. I focused on turning my chakra solid. I felt it under me, so I pushed up. I was starting to go in the air. My chakra was creating a platform, and it was going higher and higher. I shaped it into a pole and stood up. With one foot I balanced myself on top of it. I decided to try something I had been thinking of. I jumped up high in the air and flipped. I could feel sweat start to form on my forehead as I concentrated. I morphed and molded my chakra. I landed on a big three tailed wolf made of solid chakra. It took up a lot of my energy. I could see Naruto and Sasuke staring wide eyed and gaping from below. I was breathing deep and sharply.

'Keep it together! You're doing great!' Ookami yelled at me. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on keeping the shape. I clenched my fists and squared my jaw, the wolf began to slowly walk forward.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Naruto shouted from bellow. He spoke too soon. I opened my eyes and looked at him on instinct, and my control slipped. Oh, shit. My teeth grew sharp and pointy, my hair turned wild and untamed, i had birght dark blue highlights in my hair, my whisker marks deeper, and my hands turned into claws. A low growl could be heard coming from my chest. I had lost it, the chakra practically exploded out of me. The wolf reared on its hind legs and gave an almighty howl. I could see their worried faces as I jumped up onto it's head. My chakra lashed out looking like ropes as it tied itself around trees. I swung down and flipped so I was standing in front of Naruto and Sasuke. I stared at them with slits for eyes. My wolf stood behind me protectively. A low growl echoed from deep within my chest and they stepped back.

"Jinrou? Are you okay?" Naruto asked. I growled at him. I jumped back onto my wolf and stared down at both of them.

Naruto POV

"What do we do?" Sasuke said.

"We have to distract her. Try to get her shirt up." I told him seriously. He gapped at me.

"How in the hell is looking at her boobs gonna help us now?" He asked incredulously.

"You baka! She has a seal on her stomach identical to mine. When we put them together we go into her mind where Ookami stays, Kyuubi will also be there." He blushed.

"Fine, but how do we do that?" He asked.

"You distract her." I said. He nodded. He jumped from branch to branch and started throwing kuni and shuriken at the chakra wolf. Jinrou growled and the wolf reared on its hind legs. I made multiple shadow clones of myself and they all charged at the wolf. They immediately puffed back into smoke. I felt burn marks all over me. It's her chakra!

'Kyuubi! What do I do?!" I yelled desperately in my head.

'You have to get inside her head and stop her. At this rate, she'll tear down the whole forest.' I nodded. I jumped in another tree and saw as Jinrou wrapped a chakra rope around Sasuke. She brought him close to her and said something I couldn't hear.

Sasuke POV

I tried everything I could to get Jinrou's attention. One of her chakra ropes lashed out and wrapped around me. I hissed, they burned a bit. She brought me close to her.

"Sasuke, that's not very nice." She said in a taunting voice. Her voice sounded weird, it's like two people were talking at the same time. It was her voice, and it sounded like a demon's. A female demon.

"Jinrou, you need to snap out of it." I told her seriously. She just smirked.

"But I'm having SO much fun!" She said in a sickly sweet voice. That's when Naruto appeared behind her and grabbed her in a head lock.

Jinrou POV

I'm having so much fun! It's feels good to let loose. I can feel all the power surging through me. Suddenly, I could feel sharp objects being thrown into my chakra wolf. I looked down and saw Sasuke throwing them at me. A bunch of clones threw themselves at me, they immediately turned into smoke. I untangled one if my chakra ropes and tied up Sasuke. I pulled him up so that he was right in front of my face.

"Sasuke, that's not very nice." I taunted him. The way my voice came out, Ookami and I were talking at the same time.

"Jinrou, you need to snap out of it." He said in a serious voice. I smirked at him.

"But I'm having SO much fun!" I said in a sickly sweet voice. I was so distracted by Sasuke, I didn't notice when someone snuck up behind me. Naruto grabbed me in a headlock. I struggled to get out of his hold. I tried to make my chakra move, but I couldn't concentrate.

"Sasuke! Do it now!" He yelled. Sasuke went up to me and ripped my shirt off. I was just in my bright dark blue sports bra.

"Wow Sasuke, I didn't know you were so forceful." I said smirking.

"Hold her!" Naruto yelled at him. They switched places and I struggled more. Naruto pulled his shirt up and wrapped his arms around me. We were instantly taken to the white room. I slammed onto the floor. "Jinrou! You need to snap out of it!" He yelled as he shook me. I blinked my eyes and could feel them start to fade back to gray. I took a deep breath and could feel myself go back to normal. I was panting. I focussed on making us solid and we went do back to where we were. My wolf disappeared from under us. I closed my eyes and prayed the fall doesn't break me.

Naruto POV

We appeared again. The wolf suddenly disappeared from under us. I saw Jinrou fall backwards as she fainted. I reached forward, but Sasuke go to her first. He jumped down branches and landing on his feet. I landed after him. Jinrou was back to normal and limp in his arms.

"We should take her back to rest." He said. I nodded. We began to run back to Tazuna's daughter's house.

"Oh my, what happened to her?" She asked worried.

"She just wore herself out from training so much." Sasuke lied smoothly. She nodded. She grabbed Jinrou.

"I'll clean her up and put her to rest." We nodded and went back outside to train.

'That was interesting.' Kyuubi said.

'That's an understatement.' I said as we began to go back to the training grounds.

Hope you all enjoyed the chappie. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I OWN NOTHING!

? POV

I felt weird. I opened my eyes and looked up at a ceiling. What the hell? I sat up and looked at my...hands?! I jumped up and fell back down. I had legs! Human legs! I stood up shakily and stumbled my way around a wall where I remembered a mirror was. I looked and screamed. I was looking into Jinrou's face! Except I- she looked like she did when she lost control. Nothing changed. I could've sworn she changed back when she fainted! Everyone ran to where I was. Their jaws fell as they saw me.

"Jinrou? Are you okay?" Naruto asked cautiously. I nodded.

"But I'm not Jinrou." My voice came out as it usually did when I was in my regular body, like Jinrou's voice just more demonic. They seemed shocked.

"If you're not Jinrou, who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Ookami." I said. They all looked like they were going to pass out from shock.

Naruto POV

We were having breakfast. Jinrou hasn't woken up yet, and it's the day after she lost it. We were all worried. She just wouldn't get up. We were eating breakfast when Kyuubi whispered to me.

_'There's something wrong here.'_ I raised an eyebrow just as we heard a scream. It was coming from where Jinrou was sleeping. We ran to her room and saw her staring horrified into a mirror. She looked like she did when she lost it. But, I thought she changed back when she fainted. She was slightly wobbling on her legs and was staring at the mirror.

"Jinrou? Are you okay?" I asked her cautiously. She turned to look at me and nodded.

"But I'm not Jinrou." I gapped. Her voice sounded like hers but more demonic.

"If you're not Jinrou, who are you?" Sensei asked her.

"I'm Ookami." She said. That's why her voice is so familiar. I almost passed out from shock.

"W-where's Jinrou?" Sakura asked shakily. Ookami shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she's in the room I stay in when I'm in her head." We just nodded mutely.

"Can you talk to her?" Sasuke asked. She shrugged then sat down cross legged. She closed her eyes and remained quiet.

Ookami POV

I sat down cross legged and closed my eyes in concentration.

_'Jinrou? Jinrou?! Gosh, how does she do this?' _

_'O-Ookami?' _Came a faint voice at the back of my head.

_'Jinrou! Are you okay?!' _I yelled at her.

_'Yes, I'm fine. What happened? I'm in a blue room.'_

_'Youre in the room I stay in when I'm in your mind.'_

_'And where are you?'_

_'Well, I'm kinda...in your body.' _I said preparing for the freak out.

_'W-what?' _She asked shakily.

_'Yeah, I don't know how it happened either.'_

_'How do I get back in my body?!' _She was scared and hysterical.

_'Shh, I'm sure we'll figure something out. What I think we should do first is meet up with Naruto and Kyuubi.' _

_'Okay.' I got up shakily on two legs. _I stumbled and held the wall for support.

_'I don't know how you do this, it's so difficult.'_

_'Not really, all you have to do it balance yourself on both legs.' _I tried, it was easier but I still stumbled a bit.

_'I'm going to go get Naruto.' _

_'Okay.' _I stumbled into the room they were in.

"Naruto, I need your assistance." I told him. He nodded and followed me to the room we came from. I sat down and he followed me. "I want to go in the room you and Jinrou go in. I take it you have to put the seals together to get there?" He nodded. He pulled up his shirt and I did the same. We put the signs together and were transported not to the white room, but to my blue room. Jinrou was there. Her appearance was what it normally was. Kyuubi was there in his demon form. Jinrou ran forward and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her. "How will we get you back into your body?" I asked her.

"I was kinda hoping you'd know how." She said sheepishly. I stepped back. I looked up at Kyuubi.

"Do you know how to get her back in her body?" I asked him. He looked pensive.

"My guess is that this happened because she never lost control like that before. If she looses control like that again, but on a greater scale, I'm pretty sure she'll go back into her body." We all nodded. Jinrou sat down cross legged and Naruto sat next to her. I sat down because it was easier than standing and Kyuubi sat down next to me. I sighed.

"I wonder when I'll get back in my body." Jinrou and I both sighed at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

Jinrou POV

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but blue. Huh? Last I remember, the house didn't have any blue rooms, or walls. I got up and was in a room that was completely blue. It looked like Ookami's room, but Ookami's not here. I stood up and walked around trying to find a door, but I couldn't find one. I sat down and thought about my situation, occasionally getting up to pace. The last thing I remember is fainting after Naruto snapped me out of it.

_'Jinrou? Jinrou?! Gosh, how does she do this?' _I heard someone call out faintly then louder.

_'O-Ookami?' _I called out hopefully.

_'Jinrou! Are you okay?!' _She yelled at me.

_'Yes, I'm fine. What happened? I'm in a blue room.' _I said. Hopefully she'll know how to get me out.

_'Youre in the room I stay in when I'm in your mind.' _My eyes widened.

_'And where are you?' _I asked dreading the answer.

_'Well, I'm kinda...in your body.' _My jaw dropped open.

_'W-what?' _I asked shakily.

_'Yeah, I don't know how it happened either.' _She said sounding sad.

_'How do I get back in my body?!' _I was scared and hysterical.

_'Shh, I'm sure we'll figure something out. What I think we should do first is meet up with Naruto and Kyuubi.' _

_'Okay.' _She got up shakily on two legs. She then stumbled and held the wall for support.

_'I don't know how you do this, it's so difficult.' _She said exasperated. I could somehow tell what she was doing, like she could when I was in my body. It's like I could see what she could see, but I also saw the room I'm in.

_'Not really, all you have to do it balance yourself on both legs.' _She tried. She didn't fall but still stumbled a bit.

_'I'm going to go get Naruto.' _

_'Okay.'_ She stumbled into the room they were in. They all looked up at her.

"Naruto, I need your assistance." She told him. He nodded and got up to follow her. They both sat down in the room she woke up in. "I want to go in the room you and Jinrou go in. I take it you have to put the seals together to get there?" He nodded and they both pulled their shirts up. They put the seals together and suddenly a light flashed in the room I was in. Ookami, Naruto and Kyuubi all appeared. I ran forward and hugged her, she in return wrapped her arms around me. "How will we get you back into your body?" She asked me.

"I was hoping you'd know how." I said sheepishly. She stepped back and looked up at Kyuubi.

"Do you know how to get her back in her body?" She asked him. He looked like he was thinking hard.

"My guess is that this happened because she never lost control like that before. If she looses control like that again, but on a greater scale, I'm pretty sure she'll go back into her body." We all nodded. I sat cross legged and Naruto followed my lead. Ookami sat down and Kyuubi sat down next to her. She sighed.

"I wonder when I'll get back in my body." Ookami and I both sighed at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"I would be weird if I was in your wolf body." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Now THAT would be weird." She agreed. We smiled at each other some more and I closed my eyes.

"What do you do for fun in here?" I asked her.

"I usually just watch what you're doing. Your life is very entertaining, especially recently with what ails your heart." She said smirking. I blushed.

"Hey! I'm not some soap opera you know!" I said indignantly. She chuckled.

"Well it sure seems that way." She said giggling. I smiled and soon we were both laughing. Kyuubi and Naruto just stared at us before looking at each other and shrugging.

Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jinrou POV

Sooooo booooooored. Ugh, there's nothing to do in here! All I do is sit here and watch what Ookami does. I feel kinda bad, she must be bored since she's lived here my whole life. I bet she misses being free. I sit back down and just think.

Ookami POV

Poor Jinrou, she's so bored. I frown. We were sitting eating breakfast at the moment.

"Is something wrong, Ookami?" Sakura asked.

"Jinrou's bored." I stated. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit.

"Doesn't she have anything to do?" He asked.

"Not really. She could go into her memories, but she'd rather not go through all that again." I said. When Jinrou was younger I figured out how to move around her mind. There's a specific room for everything; her memories, dreams, emotions, etcetera.

"Why wouldn't she?" Sakura asked. I sighed.

"Jinrou hasn't had the best childhood. She'd rather not have to relive something so horrible." I told them.

"Like what?" Kakashi asked curiously. I sighed again.

_'May I?'_

_'Sure, go ahead.'_ Jinrou replied. I waved my hand and chakra came out. It made a screen and the screen started flickering.

"How can you do that?" Sakura asked amazing.

"I can control her chakra much easier since I'm the source of it. Can someone turn off the lights?" Naruto got up and turned off the lights. The screen flickered and everything was seen.

_~the night when Ookami attacked~ _

_You could seem people running in a small village. There I was, running and randomly spewing out blue chakra._

"Ah, those were the days." I sighed quietly and leaned my head against one of my hands.

_Suddenly, a man stood on top of a high cliff and reached his arms out.__"Bring me the child!" He yelled out. A little girl in a white blanket was given to him. She had pretty light grey eyes and pitch black hair. She couldn't be more than a few months old. I started to feel weak and staggered slightly. I whimpered a bit and suddenly felt weightless. I was going into the little girl! Suddenly I was in a blue room. Outside, the Hokage looked at the little girl. Her hair glowed bright white with blue streaks in them and her eyes deep bright blue before her hair going back to it's normal black and her eyes where a darker grey._

_~a few days later~ _

_The Hokage held a little girl dressed in all black. She had shining grey eyes and pitch black hair. There were two coffins. One had the picture of a woman with silver eyes and brown hair. The other had a man with pitch black hair and golden eyes. The little girl wasn't more than a few months old. But she cried silently with small sniffles. The Hokage knew no one would take her in, so he kept her and raised her. _

_~a few years later~ _

_The little girl was now about 5 with her pitch black hair past her shoulders and tears in her grey eyes. It was the Hokage's funeral. The new Hokage came up to her and looked down at her with disgust. _

_"You better leave and find a new place to stay." He told her coldly. She just looked down and didn't say a word. _

_~a few months later~ _

_The little girl was in a tree house she made for herself._

_'Don't you ever do anything exciting?' __A voice suddenly echoed. The little girl looked up startled._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked out loud._

_'I'm in your head dummy.'__ The voice said. _

_"Am I crazy?" The girl asked shakily._

_'No, I'm just the demon inside you.' __The voice said nonchalantly. _

_"I have a demon?" The girl innocently asked._

_'Yup.' __The voice replied. Blue fog appeared around her feet and a wolf appeared in front of her. It had 3 tails and they swished behind her. The wolf had shining grey/silver eyes and her fur was a pure white with blue streaks in them. She was a bit taller than the little girl._

_"You're really pretty." The little girl said smiling._

_'Thanks kid.' __The wolf replied. __'I'm much bigger, but I don't have the necessary amount of chakra to go full out. So you'll have to do with this.' __The little girl nodded and began to run her fingers through the wolf's fur. The wolf didn't mind. _

_"What's your name?" The little girl asked._

_'Ookami.' __The wolf replied. __'It means "wolf".' __She added.__'Whats your name?' __The little girl furrowed her brows in thought._

_"The Hokage used to call me sweetie, but he said he didn't know my name." The little girl said._

_'Then how about I give you a name?' __The Ookami asked sitting. The little girl nodded. __'Hmm, how about Jinrou? It means "werewolf" or "turns into wolf".' __The little girl thought for a bit before nodding happily. _

_"I like it, thank you!" Jinrou said hugging Ookami. Ookami's eyes widened. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she curled herself around the little girl._

_~a few years later~ _

_The girl was now 7. She was running from a bunch of kids who were the same age and older than her. They chased her and yelled mean things at her. Suddenly her eyes glowed blue and she disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. She appeared in a forest next to a waterfall unconscious. A few hours later she woke up and dragged herself to the waterfall. She drank some water._

_"Ookami, why does everyone hate me?" She asked thin air. _

_'Because they don't understand you.' __A voice echoed. _

_"They don't give me a chance." The little girl said._

_'I know. It's because they fear you.' __The little girl looked curiously at her reflection. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. A little crease appeared between her eyebrows as she concentrated. Her hair glowed white with blue streaks. She opened her now blue eyes. _

_"I can keep it longer now." She said as she looked into her reflection._

_'I know. I'm very proud.' __The voice said happily. She held her breath as she clenched everything in her body and squeezed out chakra. In her palm was a miniature wolf made out of solid chakra. It had three tails and they swished as the wolf took small steps around her hand before vanishing._

_"How can you come out?" Jinrou asked panting as her appearance went back to normal._

_'I have to focus. It's very difficult to do. It was much easier when you were little.' __Jinrou nodded then looked around._

_"How did I get here?" She asked looking around. _

_'I brought you here. You should learn how to transport.' __Jinrou nodded._

_~a few more years~ _

_Jinrou was now 9 years old. She was hiding behind a building. _

_"You ready?" _

_'Yup.' __Ookami answered she got a chakra rush and sped faster than a blur into a classroom. When she stopped she looked completely different. She had purple hair and brown eyes. She was a bit chubbier and not as tall with short hair. She sat in the back of a classroom and took notes on what the sensei said. He looked up at her then looked away. He did a double take._

_"What are __**YOU**__ doing here?" He yelled._

_"Uh oh." Jinrou said going back to her normal self with a poof. She jumped out the window and the kids watched as she landed and disappeared into blue smoke. A few days later a boy appeared at her tree house. He was just a little bit taller than her. He had dark forest green hair and golden eyes with flecks of emerald in them. He was lanky and had a few cinnamon freckles across his face. Jinrou backed away and narrowed her eyes. _

_"I saw you in class the other day." The boy said as he approached her._

_"I didn't see you." Jinrou replied sassily. _

_"You know, I was impressed with what you did. That's very advanced ninjutsu." She looked shocked. _

_"Um, thanks." She replied._

_"You know, I don't have many friends. None really. If you want, I could copy down notes for you." He offered with a smile. _

_"In exchange for what?" She asked curiously._

_"Nothing really. Maybe we could be... friends?" He asked. Her eyes widened further. _

_"I've never had a friend before." She murmured. He smiled sympathetically._

_"Neither have I." Jinrou smiled and shook his hand. _

_"You've got yourself a deal. What's your name?" _

_"Takashi." He said smiling as he shook her hand._

_"Well Takashi, I'm Jinrou." _

_There was a sort of montage where you could see Jinrou growing up. She spent her afternoons with Takashi and trained while he watched her with interest. She even taught him how to learn to focus his chakra even though he wasn't very good at it. Suddenly it showed her running then turning into a puff of smoke. She landed in front of familiar gates and two ninja with leaf village headbands ran toward her. _

The screen flickered and turned into smoke. Naruto got up to turn on the lights.

"And that's basically Jinrou's childhood." I told them. Sakura had tears in her eyes, Sasuke looked troubled and Naruto looked plain angry.

"She was treated horribly." He growled out.

"I'm sure you understand what it feels like." I said as I leaned forward toward him and rested my chin in my hand. He shook his head.

"She was treated much worse than me." I looked at him sympathetically.

"What did she do about food and shelter?" Kakashi asked speaking up.

"She would disguise herself as an old woman and grab bread from nice vendors who gave it to her thinking she was a poor old lady. She stayed in the tree house she made." Kakashi looked down.

"Her life must've been so hard." Sakura sniffled. I nodded.

"It was, but it's gotten much better with the recent events that have occurred." I replied smiling. They smiled back at me after a moment of silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sasuke POV

I watched Ookami out of the corner of my eye. Her and Jinrou were so close. Their bond runs so deep. I couldn't get what I saw out of my head. She was treated so horribly for something that wasn't her fault. Ookami turned to look at me and smiled.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" She asked. I shook my head and looked away. Naruto had disappeared to go training and he hasn't been back. I went out to go look for him.

Ookami POV

I was left in the house with Sakura and Kakashi. Tazuna's daughter and Inari were in other rooms doing who-knows-what, and Tazuna was out helping with the bridge. We sat around the table and I got up to go to the kitchen Sakura and Kakashi followed me. I raised an eyebrow but just ignored them. I made myself a mix I learned to make long ago that would end up as some sort of herbal mix of tea then went to go sit down. I smelled the top of the mug and sighed happily. It smelled like the forests I was used to when I was young all those years ago. I sat down again and they sat down on my left and right. I drank my tea with my eyes closed and hummed in pleasure.

"Ookami, how old are you?" Sakura asked out of nowhere. I put the mug down and looked at her.

"Sakura, it's very rude to ask a lady her age." I said slightly scolding and smiling.

"But you're a demon." Kakashi said.

"That doesn't stop me from being female." I snapped back insulted.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious." Sakura apologized. I waved off her apology.

"It's alright, I'd be curious too if I were you. I'm a few centuries old. I've lost count. Probably a few million years. Time doesn't affect me so I don't really pay attention." I said dismissively. Her eyes widened.

"Wow, then you must be very wise." She said in awe. I nodded.

"I am, or at least that's what I like to think." I said in a joking tone. Kakashi stood up and walked away saying he was gonna get some air. Sakura put her chin in her hand and looked at me. I did the same and looked at her. With my other hand pointed my finger at her and chakra came out of me. It molded to her hair and it looked like she had bright blue hair instead of her bright pink hair. I molded my chakra and moved it making her different hair styles. Her hair stuck to my chakra and if I lifted it up it would looked like she had pink roots and blue hair. We messed around and laughed. I gave her bangs to cover her forehead and then spiked her hair. I made it long, then short. I made her hair look like a duck's ass and we both laughed.

"Haha, my hair looks like a duck's ass!" She said between her laughter.

"Yup, exactly like Sasuke's." I said and we laughed harder. Jinrou was cracking up in my head.

"I wasn't aware my hair looked anything like a duck's ass." A monotone voice said from behind us. We stopped and looked around. It was Sasuke standing there with Naruto in tow. We both chuckled awkwardly at his stare.

"Um, hey Sasuke." We both said quietly. He glared. I shot up and jumped on his back. He caught me on instinct. _'TIME FOR A DISTRACTION!' _I yelled at myself.

"Hey Sasuke, have you noticed how attracted Jinrou is to you?" I asked pressing myself close to him. He blushed.

"W-what?" He stuttered out taken by surprise.

_'OOKAMI WHAT THE HELL!' _Jinrou shrieked at me. I fell backwards off of Sasuke and held my head. _'WHY IN THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW AWKWARD THINGS ARE GONNA GET?!'_ She was shrieking and freaking out. She wouldn't stop yelling. I winced.

"Sorry sorry, just stop shrieking." I muttered and closed my eyes.

_'I WOULDN'T BE SHRIEKING IF YOU HADN'T SAID THAT!'_ She yelled and I could tell she was blushing. I smirked and chuckled then winced again.

"Soooorry." I said teasing. Sasuke and Naruto were staring at me. I waved them off and got up. "Jinrou was shrieking at me." I told them. They nodded. Naruto looked kinda mad and Sasuke looked taken by surprise. Sakura shook her head at me as if to say _'Couldn't you've thought of a better distraction?'_ I shook my head at her and shrugged. I walked to the room I stayed in and laid down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I really hope Zabuza doesn't show up tomorrow.

~the next day~

We were at the bridge. We left Naruto behind because he was still asleep. I leaned on the side of the bridge and overlooked the water. I sighed as a cool breeze swept across my face. Suddenly it became foggy and I froze. _'Oh shit'_

_'You can say that again.' _Jinrou muttered in my mind. Out of the fog came Zabuza and a boy with a mask. Dammit.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ookami POV

We all got in our protective stances. I watched as Zabuza and the kid just looked at us. They watched us and we watched them. The kid stared at me. I stared back.

_'Ookami, don't be afraid to go all out.' _Jinrou said.

_'Way ahead of you buddy.'_ I said back. Suddenly, everyone started to fight.

"Sakura, Ookami, protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi yelled at us. We nodded and we stood next to the bridge builder. The kid made glass mirrors around Sasuke. I watched in interest and Jinrou was about to snap under stress.

_'Shh, he'll be fine.'_ I reassured her. She nodded silently. A that moment Naruto appeared. I smirked and Jinrou sighed in relief. I watched as they faught and things were getting tense. Suddenly, both Sasuke and Naruto went flying from inside the dome of mirrors. Time seemed to stop as everyone turned their heads to look at them. Sakura's and my eyes widened. We watched as Naruto and Sasuke laid not moving on the floor.

"No." We both whispered. We both ached to go to them but it was Tazuna that was holding us back.

"I'll go with you, so you won't be disobeying your sensei." He said holding our hands. We ran to them. Sakura dropped next to Sasuke and I dropped between him and Naruto.

"No, it can't be." We both whispered. Still, no movement from either of them. They were covered in needles. Sakura collapsed in tears and sobbed. I just sat there with my eyes wide and motionless.

Jinrou POV

No. No, it just can't be possible. I watched as the just laid there. They can't be... dead. No, they can't! I felt tears fall out of my eyes. I felt my hair turn white. No!

Sakura POV

I cradled Sasuke's head. No, why did this have to happen to them? Suddenly Ookami stood up. Her eyes were glowing blue and her hair looked more untamed and longer than usual. The kid, in the mask, was walking toward us. Ookami screamed and the chakra exploded out of her. Her whole body glowed a bright blue. Out if nowhere another body materialized next to her. It looked solid and was also glowing blue. They looked at each other and nodded before looking at him. He got in a battle stance and they ran forward.

Jinrou POV

I let out all my chakra, and combined with Ookami's, it exploded out of my body. I used that to leave. I materialized next to Ookami and we looked at each other. We nodded as a silent agreement passed between us. The kid got in a battle stance and we charged forward. He was fast, very fast. But we kept up. He threw needles at us and we dodged them. We sent chakra at him and he moved out of the way. Ookami disappeared from next to me and her body morphed into a giant three tailed wolf. I jumped on her head and we charged at the kid. He managed to dodge our attacks until Ookami swatted him with her tailed. I jumped down and dived at the guy. I kicked him hard in the head. His mask shattered and it was a young boy with a pretty face. If I knew any better I'd say he was a girl. He was bloody and bruised.

"Finish me already." He said quietly. I stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm no use to Master Zabuza if I am able to be defeated. Please, just end me now." He said looking at me. I shook my head.

"How can you think that way?" I asked incredulously. He began to tell me his life story and I just stared at him the whole time.

"Don't you have a purpose in life?" He asked me as he took a step forward. I looked up at the sky and chuckled.

"I didn't until recently. I had no family and everyone hated me. The only person I had was the demon inside me and one single boy who was my friend." I looked at him and smiled. "I guess you could say I found my purpose. I now have friends and people who care about me who I want to and have to protect." I said smiling at him. He looked at me. I walked forward and reached my hand out. "I can respect your loyalty and admire it." I said looking into his eyes. He reached a shaking hand out and was about to shake mine but his head snapped to where Zabuza and sensei were. He looked at me.

"I also respect you and what you've grown to be." He said and vanished. I watched with widened eyes as he rushed in front of Zabuza and took a fatal blow for him. I ran to Ookami and buried my face into her furry chakra leg. They could probably only see my outline because my body was still glowing the same bright blue as Ookami. We walked back to Naruto and Sasuke. I say between them and looked up at Ookami.

"Ookami, what will happen to Kyuubi?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm not entirely sure." I nodded and looked back at Naruto. Tazuna was staring at me in awe and I smiled at him. I laid down between them and held their hands. I closed my eyes and a bright white tear fell out of my eye. "Wait a second, Jinrou cry your tears on them." Ookami said. I opened my eyes and looked at her. I sat up and closed my eyes tightly in front of Sasuke first. A few tears fell out and I sniffled as they fell on his face. I did the same to Naruto. I wiped my face. "That's not enough." She murmured. I let out a shaky sigh and my breath also came out a bright white. She looked as if though an idea suddenly came to her. "Jinrou, breathe that bright white into them." She told me.

"How?" I asked hoping there'd be another way. She gave me a look. I slightly blushed. "Fine." I sighed and picked up Sasuke's head. I cradled it in my lap before bending my head down and pressing my lips against his. I used my tongue and parted his lips. I gently breathed out the white... "breath" into him. A soft sigh sounded from the back of my throat. He tasted like soothing tea and delicious rice. After a bit I pulled away. I laid his head back down onto the ground and Sakura looked outraged. I rolled my eyes and picked up Naruto's head. I bit my lip before lowering my head and kissing him. I parted his lips again. I accidentally bit his lip a bit. I softly breathed into him. A small hum of pleasure rolled out of my throat. He tasted sweet and like warm ramen. After a bit I also pulled away. I laid his head down gently and looked up at Ookami. I ignored Sakura's glare. We looked up and saw Gato and his men. Sakura and I stood defensibly in front of Naruto and Sasuke's bodies and Tazuna. "Ookami, go help them." I said and she nodded. She ran forward and stopped behind Kakashi sensei. I watched fascinated as Zabuza single handedly rushed through them, taking down a lot with him, and killed Gato. After that, the village appeared and Gato's men ran off. I smiled at Sakura and we stood up straight again. Our smiles turned into tear filled frowns as we looked down at Sasuke and Naruto. I tilted my head in confusion as the needles that were in their bodies were scattered around them. They took shuddering coughs and opened their eyes tiredly. I gasped and rushed to them faster than Sakura. I hugged them both by their necks and pulled them as close to me as I could. "I'm so glad you two are okay!" I yelled. They hissed a bit.

"Ow, Jinrou you're burning us." Sasuke said. I pulled back. That's right, my chakra must be burning them.

"Why does my mouth taste like sweets and vanilla?" They both asked. I looked away blushing and they both blushed after a bit. Kakashi sensei walked toward us and we all stood up. Ookami came and nuzzled her giant cheek into my head. I smiled and hugged her big nose. She was huge so this is all I could do. I stared up at her.

"I guess you have to go back now, huh?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, it was fun running around while it lasted." She said with a wolfie grin. I smiled and focussed. She slowly became smaller and eventually disappeared all together. I smiled and felt my body stop glowing when it did I looked in awe at myself. I was a bit taller, my waist was a bit thinner, my curves were a bit more pronounced, and my hair was longer so now it hung comfortably under my butt. I smiled as I looked at myself. Sakura groaned in jealousy and I just giggled. She gasped.

"Jinrou! Since when do you have a tattoo?!" I gapped at her as everyone's mouths dropped.

"I do not have a tattoo!" I yelled at her.

"Than what's this?!" She asked as she pulled my shirt up and pointed at my side. I gasped as did everyone else. Something was written in beautiful letters, "My body, heart, and soul were stolen by the ninja I love". I blushed a bright red and Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other.

"Dammit Ookami!" I yelled. She just chuckled in my head. "Ugh!" I groaned loudly and pulled my shirt back down.

~time skip~

We stood at the now finished bridge. Naruto and Inari was crying waterfall tears and we were saying goodbye. I smiled as I walked to Inari. I bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I'm proud at how brave you were. You're a hero." I said smiling at him. He blushed dark red. "We'll come back and visit some time, okay?" I asked winking. He nodded and I straightened up smiling. We got on the boat and Naruto and Sasuke were both staring at me, they were sitting on either side of me. "What?" I asked.

"Don't I get a kiss?" They both asked. I sighed. I leaned to both sides and kissed their cheeks.

"There, happy?" I asked. They both blushed bright red and glared at each other. I sighed. This is gonna be one long trip home.

_'You can say that again.' _Ookami muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jinrou POV

It was nice to finally be in my own body again. We were back in Konoha and I was getting irritated. All Sasuke and Naruto ever did since we got back was fight and it was more intense than before. I rolled my eyes as I stood next to Sakura and watched them. I played with my long hair. It was starting to be a pain with how my body changed. My clothes didn't fit as comfortably anymore. They were too tight and too loose in all the wrong places. Most of my shirts showed some of my stomach since I got taller. I sighed and leaned against the railing of the bridge where we were supposed to meet sensei. They were glaring at each other again.

"Will you two just cut it out already?" I asked exasperatedly. They turned to look at me.

"Cut what out?" They both asked then glared at each other again. I walked forward and stood between them.

"You guys need to stop fighting and get your shit together." I reprimanded. They both stared at me then went back to glaring at each other. "What are you even fighting about?" I asked them giving up and crossing my arms.

"Naruto's just mad because you kissed me first." Sasuke sneered.

"No, she kissed me first! See, she even bit my lip a bit!" Naruto said jutting his lower lip out. Sure enough, it was slightly bruised from my teeth.

"It wasn't me, it was Sakura." I said pointing at her. They looked at her shocked and paled.

"No it wasn't!" Sakura yelled at me. I giggled. After that Naruto and Sasuke went back to glaring at each other. I sighed and just sat on the railing. I pulled my shirt down a bit to not show my belly button. This shirt used to fit me nicely. Used to. I was wearing some dark blue shorts that now ended right under my butt, a blue shirt that ended right above my belly button, and black leather combat boots that went up to my knees. My long hair was up in a pony tail minus my bangs. I huffed and threw my body backwards. I kept my knees bent and locked on the railing as I hung upside down. I crossed my arms and looked at the water bellow.

_'Hey Ookami?' _I asked.

_'Yeeeees?'_ She hummed.

_'You know about guys right?'_ I asked.

_'Yup, why?' _She responded.

_'Why are Sasuke and Naruto acting so weird?'_ I asked her. She chuckled.

_'Ah, Jinrou.' _She sighed giggling like a school girl. _'You kids are at an age when your bodies start changing and you begin to feel different things. You will want to-' _I almost fell off the bridge as my knees went weak and slid off. I yelped and managed to hold on to the bottom of the bridge with my hand.

_'Ookami! What the hell?! I don't wanna have a sex talk!' _I screamed in my head. She was just giggling. My face was a bright shade of crimson. I let out some chakra and made it into a ladder. I climbed up the ladder and dusted myself off. I made my chakra go away and sighed.

"What's wrong Jinrou?" Sakura asked.

"Ookami just tried giving me... _the talk_." I said looking away embarrassed. Suddenly Kakashi sensei appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, I was lost on the path of life." He said grinning.

"You already used that excuse!" We yelled at him. He just shrugged. He pointed at me.

"Jinrou, what's up with your clothes?" He asked tilting his head.

"Well, since my body grew, none of my clothes fit me as well anymore. And I'm not about to go out and buy a whole new wardrobe, so I'm going to have to deal with it." I said crossing my arms as a vein ticked in my forehead. He nodded. "Are we gonna train today?" I asked him as I uncrossed my arms.

"I'm just here to tell you guys that we'll be having another mission in a few days. So train hard." He said before leaving again. All our jaws dropped.

"We waited here for so long, just so he could tell us that?!" I yelled exasperatedly. I shook my head and began to walk away.

"Hey, Jinrou! Can I ask you something?" Sakura called. I turned around and the boys were staring curiously at her.

"Yeah?" I asked walking back to her.

"Why did your body change anyway?" She asked me curiously and with a hint of envy. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno." Was my smart response. She scowled. "What? You jealous?" I teased her giggling. She just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." She said walking away. "Hey Sasuke, you wanna go do something together?" She asked him with excited eyes. He shook his head.

"No." He began to walk away on the opposite direction. Naruto walked so he was next to me.

"Hey Jinrou, what do ya wanna do?" He asked smiling at me. I shrugged.

"I dunno, I was hoping to be able to train for a bit on my own." I said thoughtfully. He nodded but looked kinda let down.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll see you later then." He said starting to walk away. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you later at home." I said and disappeared into blue smoke. I appeared at the waterfall and smiled. I began to train.

~later that night~

I managed to drag myself back home. I went in and Naruto was eating ramen.

"Hey." I said as I plopped down on the couch.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked worried.

"Training." I mumbled closing my eyes.

"You just wanna go to bed?" He asked me. I nodded.

"But my body refuses to move from the comfort of the couch." I said frowning. He laughed and walked to me. Suddenly, I felt arms pick me up. I opened my eyes sleepily and saw Naruto carrying me bridal style. I snuggled closer to him.

"Go ahead and go to sleep." He said laying me down somewhere soft.

"Thanks." I slurred and fell into a relaxing sleep. The next morning I woke up next to a warm body. I hugged that body closer trying to go back to sleep.

"Morning sun shine." Naruto said laughing. I scrunched my eyebrows and rolled around.

"I don't wanna wake up yet." I grumbled childishly and buried myself under the covers.

"Well you have to, it's time to get up." He responded.

"Says who?" I asked.

"I do." He said smugly. He threw the covers off of me and gasped.

"What?" I asked trying to get under the covers again.

"Oh my god! Jinrou! You're hurt!" He cried.

"Huh? No I'm not." I said looking down and my eyes widened. There was blood everywhere! It made the white sheets a bright crimson. My jaw dropped open and I blushed.

_'Oh, seems like it's started for you.' _Ookami said.

_'Great, just great. I've only heard stories about this, I guess it's my turn to experience it.'_ I muttered.

"I-I'm not hurt." I told Naruto. I got up and looked at myself. There was blood all over my shorts and between my legs.

"Then why are you bleeding so much?!" He asked freaked out. I blushed even darker. I looked down so my bangs would cover my eyes.

"It's a girl thing." I muttered pathetically.

"Wha- oooh." He said finally getting it. I bit my lip as tears threatened to fall. How humiliating! He tilted my chin up. He was blushing too but acted as if he didn't notice. "Hey, it's okay. It's normal right? You'll be fine." He said reassuringly. I hugged him tightly and pressed myself closely to him.

"You're so sweet." I said as a few tears fell.

"You'll be back to normal in a few days." He said smiling as he hugged me back. I pulled back and glared at him.

"What do you mean _'back to normal'_?! There's nothing wrong with me, I didn't ask for this you jerk!" I yelled at him and stomped my way to the bathroom, slamming the door closed as I entered. I showered and made sure to get all the blood off me.

_'You'll need womanly products.'_ Ookami said. I froze.

_'But I don't have anything like that. Where do I even get stuff like that?' _I asked her as I stepped out of the shower.

_'Well for starters, you'll need...'_

I stood in front of the store with the list of things I need crumpled in my hand. I was wearing some jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie, and sneakers. I gulped as I stood in front of the innocent looking store.

_'Go on, you can do it.'_ Ookami whispered encouragingly to me. I nodded before stepping in. I went directly to the isle with all the... feminine products. I had my shopping basket in my hand as I looked for what to get.

"Jinrou?" Someone asked. I turned around and saw Sakura in some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Oh, hey Sakura." I said shuffling my feet. Another woman with pink hair stood behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked looking down.

"Probably the same thing as you." I said as I saw her mom picked out a few things. She looked up with tears in her eyes looking relieved.

"Really?" She asked hopeful. I nodded biting my lip.

"Your first time?" I asked her. She nodded.

"And you?" She asked. I also nodded. We looked at each other and smiled. We suddenly ran at each other and hugged.

"I'm so glad I don't have to go through this alone!" We both said tearfully. She held my hand.

"It's just be so hard for you, since you don't have anyone to guide you. I mean, you have Ookami but I'm sure it's not the same as having someone physically there." She said. I nodded.

"Thank you for understanding." I said smiling happily. I went and grabbed a few things and we held hands as we walked to the cashier.

"You know, we could go to my house? I have icecream, chocolate, and a bunch of movies I've been meaning to watch." She said. I looked at her with waterfall tears.

"You would really let me come over?" I asked happily. Her eyes got watery.

"Of course I would. We girls have to stick together." She said holding up her fist. I fist bumped with her.

"You're right!" I said as I paid for my things.

~the cashier with Sakura's mom~

"Is it their first time?" She whispered. Sakura's mother nodded sweat dropping.

Naruto POV

After Jinrou stormed off saying she needed to go buy some stuff, Sasuke came in with Kakashi sensei right behind him.

"Hey Naruto, I thought it would be fun to train together and show how much stronger you guys have gotten." Sensei said.

"Oh, that's cool. But Jinrou isn't here right now." I answered.

"Oh, then lets get Sakura then we can all go look for Jinrou." Sensei said and I nodded. We went to Sakura's house and knocked. Her pink haired mother answered.

"Is Sakura home? We were going to do a team training." Kakashi sensei said.

"Oh, Sakura's in but I don't think right now's the best time." Her mom said awkwardly.

"Why, is she sick?" Sensei asked.

"Sort of, take a look for yourself." She said looking sheepish. We walked in and went to Sakura's room. We saw Sakura with Jinrou. They were on Sakura's bed and had a blanket wrapped around them. There were chocolate wrappers on the bed and tissues. They were watching a movie and seemed to be crying. There were two empty cups of icecream on a nightstand.

"See?! Why can't all guys be that perfect?!" Sakura said crying.

"I have no idea! It's so unfair!" Jinrou was also crying. They were holding into each other.

"Um, are you two okay? You seem a little... off." Sasuke said. Sakura's mother looked shocked. She backed away slowly out of the room. They both turned to glare at us with fire in their eyes.

"What do you mean _'off'_?! We're perfectly fine!" They both yelled at us.

"Just because we're showing emotion doesn't mean there's something wrong with us!" Sakura screamed.

"You men are so insensitive!" Jinrou yelled. They both began to throw pillows at us.

"Come back when you gain some gentlemanly manners!" They both screamed at us. We closed the door and leaned on it. Sasuke and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"That, boys, are women on their time of the month. They turn into moody creatures who will one second be smiling happily at you, and beating the crap out of you the next." Kakashi sensei said.

"Yup, already saw that this morning." I mumbled.

"Thanks for the warning." Sasuke muttered freaked out. I nodded.

**_Alright! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! This was Jinrou and Sakura bonding! This was for all those girls who are going through that rough time in their life. For any of the guys reading this (if there are any) I can't even begin to apologize for how uncomfortable this must've made you. Hmm, do guys even read this? If you're a guy reading this, please review and tell me cuz I'm curious. :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jinrou POV

A few days later I sauntered out of Sakura's house and walked to Naruto's. My days were up and I felt much better. I walked in and Naruto was in the kitchen eating ramen.

"Hey." I said as I sat across from him. His eyes widened as he swallowed.

"Um, hey." He said carefully. I rolled my eyes and waved him off.

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry for freaking out on you." I said apologetically. He nodded with a small smile.

"It's okay. I'm glad to hear you're better." He said continuing to eat. I smiled at him.

"I'm just upset I didn't get to train as much as I wanted to." I said leaning my chin in my hand. He smiled at me. The next day we were getting ready to go on our mission. I packed two extra sets of clothes, extra kuni and shuriken, and some bathing supplies. I put on my black jean short shorts, a black tank top, and a dark blue hoodie over. I had my ninja boots on and tied my hair up minus my bangs in a high ponytail. I tied on my headband and left with Naruto. We met up with Sakura and Sasuke. I smiled at Sakura and she smiled back. We managed to bond a lot the last few days. Kakashi met us at the gates to the village.

"Jinrou, I think I should warn you, we're going to the Village in the West." He said carefully. My eyes widened and images of my childhood flashed through my mind. I shook my head to clear it. "You can stay if it's too much for you." He said softly. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I'll be fine." I said. He nodded with a smile and we were off.

"Jinrou, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke payed attention to us.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked not convinced. I sighed.

"The Village in the West is my old village." I said. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Naruto asked. I nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'm a ninja now, it's my job to protect people. No matter who they are." I said in a strong voice. They smiled proudly at me and we were on our way. We had to take a boat ride to get there. I recognized the rower from the pier at the village. His eyes widened but he only have me a curt nod. I did the same. We rode in silence. When we got to the village we walked though the town and were going straight to the Hokage. As we walked through the streets, everything was quiet as everyone stared at me. I walked with my back straight and my head held high. I could hear the whispers but tried my best to ignore them.

_**'She's back.'**_

_**'I wonder why she bothered coming back.' **_

_**'It was better with her gone.' **_

_**'She just had to come and ruin the peace we've been having.' **_

_**'Oh my god, that little bimbo is back.' **_

_**'She should've stayed away.' **_

_**'Looks like she's a ninja now, it's only a matter of time before she gets killed.' **_

_**'Mommy, I'm scared.'**_

_**'Don't look at it.'**_

I could tell my team could also hear them. Naruto and Sasuke held my hands on both sides and I gave them a small reassuring smile. We walked up to the Hokage's house and were let in. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Monster." He acknowledged.

"Asshole." I replied. His hand lashed out and slapped me harshly across the face.

"I see you're not dead yet, such a shame." He sneered. I showed no emotion as I simply raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at Kakashi. "Thank you for coming here. We seem to have a problem lately. Assassins keep coming here and we've never had this problem before. They keep killing off our villagers. Please help us find the problem." He said looking at everyone except me. They all nodded and I just crossed my arms. When they left I followed after them. "I hope you go to hell." He called after me.

"Already there." I said not looking at him and just walking out. We walked around the streets and people continued to stare. I sighed and rolled my eyes. When we made it to the hotel, the guy was about to give us the key until he saw me. He held onto it and looked at Kakashi.

"Sir, please get rid of that thing." He said quietly. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Whatever. I've already got a place to stay. I don't need your shitty service." I said walked out and toward the trees. When I was hidden by trees, I made the hand signs and disappeared in blue smoke. I appeared where I used to stay, in my little tree house. I sat down cross legged in it. I looked around the walls. There was art work from me, little pictures I would draw for Ookami, there was a picture album full of flowers I put in there so they would dry and be pressed down, I looked at the corner of the small room and saw a small blanket and pillow. I picked it up and remember how more often than not, I'd have to cry myself to sleep.

_'This sure brings back memories.'_ I told Ookami softly. She nodded.

'_I know. I remember how much you freaked out when you heard me for the first time.' _She said chuckling. I laughed softly. I laid down looked at the ceiling.

_'It's been so long since I was here. It feels like forever.'_ I said quietly.

_'I know what you mean. You should rest. You've had a long day.'_ Ookami said. I nodded and closed my eyes falling asleep. When I woke up it was the next day. I went down to the waterfall to freshen up before going into town to look for my team. As I walked everyone continued to stare. I made it to the hotel and everyone was about to leave.

"Hey guys." I said smiling as I saw them. Sakura ran up to me.

"Jinrou! Where'd you stay?!" She asked worried. I blinked at her.

"I stayed where I used to live." I said calmly. The all stared at me.

"Oh." She said letting me go. Suddenly, a boom and screaming could be heard. We ran outside and saw some ninja, they were wearing black coats with red clouds on them. Everyone seemed on guard but I was confused.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at sensei.

"They're the Akatsuki." He said. I looked at them. I've heard of the Akatsuki. They were running around until they froze when they saw me. Some guy with a shark head rushed toward me. Everyone yelled at me to get out of the way but I didn't move. He stopped right in front of me and went in a slow circle around me, like a shark circling it's prey.

"Hmm, could it be you're the one possessed by the great demon wolf? You match the appearance, but then again it's easy to match appearances." He said as he circled around me.

"And what if it is me?" I asked crossing my arms. He smirked.

"I doubt it. You're probably just another girl." He sneered. It took me less than a second. In a flash my hair was glowing bright white with bright blue streaks in them, my eyes were bright blue, and chakra seemed to just seep out of me.

"You were saying?" I asked looking at my nails. He chuckled.

"Then my boss'll be happy." He said as he rushed toward me. My chakra turned into ropes and they lashed out as I wrapped them around him before he could reach me. I hung him in the air and stared at him.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. I felt someone behind me and I froze.

"Not that easy, but yes, I thought it would be very simple." A deep suave voice said from behind me. I turned around slowly and saw someone who looked a lot like Sasuke. My eyes widened as he grabbed me and pulled me against him. I tried pulling away, but he's really strong. "I've searched for you for so long." He said quietly. My brows furrowed in confusion. He turned me around and pinned my arms above my head so my back was against his chest. I blushed a bit and my team was staring at me. Sasuke looked pale and enraged. He buried his face in my hair and took a deep breath. "You smell like vanilla and sweets." He sighed. I blushed a bit more as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. "Such soft skin." He murmured. He put his hand up my shirt and a yelp came out of my throat in surprise as I felt his cold hand on my stomach. I lost my concentration and the shark guy fell as my appearance went back to normal. "My name is Itachi Uchiha." He said as he put his hand on my stomach where my seal is. I whimpered a bit and grimaced. He just shushed me as he pressed me even closer to him. Suddenly, I felt my stomach pulse and I screamed out in pain. He continued to hold me and I tried thrashing out of his hold. "Shh, it's almost over." He said in a soothing voice. My teammates couldn't come to me because other Akatsuki members were keeping them guarded. I kept screaming. As suddenly as it stared, it stopped. I leaned into his comforting arms as he held me. I was panting and I couldn't register what just happened. He turned me around in his arms as he held me. I automatically wrapped my arms around him and held onto him tightly. I was shaking and he ran his fingers through my hair. He cradled my cheek in his palm. He tilted my face up and I took shaky breaths as I was still shaking. In my hand, he put a whistle. It looked like one of the clouds on his coat. "Blow this, and I'll come to you." He said as wrapped my hand around it. I was still trying to get my breathing back to normal. He suddenly tilted my head up and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and out of my peripheral vision I could see my teammates and the Akatsuki freeze in shock. Itachi pulled my body against his and parted my lips with his tongue. My eyes stated closing a bit as he suddenly bit the inside of my lower lip. He pulled away and I stared at him. "We'll leave now, we've been looking for you. We wont bother this village anymore." He gave me a small smile that made me think that smile was just for me. He let me go and my legs were shaking. "Until next time." He said in his rich voice that had my legs turning into marshmallow. They all disappeared and I fell to my knees with the cloud shaped whistle still in my hands. My teammates ran to me. Sasuke looked enraged, Naruto looked confused and mad, Sakura looked worried and scared, and sensei had a monotone expression.

"Jinrou, what happened?" Sakura asked. I licked my lips before answering.

"I have no idea." I said shakily before fainting. When I woke up I was in my little tree house. I blinked against the light and sat up groggily.

"You shouldn't get up. Stay down and rest." Sasuke said quietly. I turned to look at him. I looked down at my hand and saw the little whistle still in my hand. It had a small string through it and I put it around my neck.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They're out getting food." He said. I nodded. He looked kinda mad.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked him. He looked mad.

"How do you know my brother?" He asked through gritted teeth. I shook my head.

"I didn't even know you had a brother, this is the first time I've ever seen him in my life." I said. Sasuke pounced on me and pinned me to my little bed.

"Well, he certainly seemed to know you." He said. I looked up at him surprised.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"What did he do to you?" He asked as his bangs covered his eyes. I let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know." I admitted quietly. He pinned my hands above my head with only one hand as he began to pull up my shirt. "No Sasuke." I said trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"I just wanna see what happened." He said as he continued to pull up my shirt.

"No!" I yelled as my eyes and hair changed. My chakra lashed out and I wrapped it around him. I pulled him off me and he was staring at me shocked. "I don't want you to see. Even I don't know what he did." I said slowly letting him down as my appearance went back to normal. He stood there staring at me and I ran a hand through my hair.

"What did he say to you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I don't know. Just a bunch of things that sounded like gibberish." I said shaking my head. At that moment, the rest of the team walked in. "Hey you guys." I said with a small smile at them. Sakura ran forward and hugged me.

"Oh Jinrou! I'm so glad to see you're okay!" She said as she squeezed the breath out of me. I feebly patted her back.

"Thanks." I wheezed out. She let me go and Naruto hugged me.

"That creep better not've hurt you." He said. I hugged him back.

"I'm fine." I said. He let me go and Kakashi sensei stared at the cloud shaped whistle.

"Did he give you that?" He asked. I nodded.

"He said that if I blow on it, he'll come to wherever I am." I said grabbing it in my hand.

"Why don't you just chuck it away?" Naruto asked. I gripped it tighter.

"I don't know. I just feel like I shouldn't." I tried to explain. They all just stared at me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm gonna go take a bath. No one follow me." I said grabbing my bag and disappearing in blue smoke. I ended up at the waterfall. I sighed and began to take off my clothes. I left my bag under the tree and took the clothes with me to wash them. I stood under the water fall and began to scrub my hair. When I was done I washed myself. After I was done with my bath, I looked down at my stomach. There seemed to be a pattern over my seal. It seemed to be a dotted line in a circle with three commas spread out evenly around it. I ran my finger along the line and a shiver traveled down my spine. I wrapped my chakra around my torso like I would a towel (just to cover me) and washed my clothes. I changed into some jean shorts, a black tank top, and put my sandals on. I ran my chakra through my hair making it dry. When I got back to my little house, I put up my clothes to dry where I used to put them and just sat on my little roof, it had a nice view of the village. I heard movement behind me. "Hi sensei." I said without looking up.

"Hey Jinrou." He replied sitting next to me. I sighed as I looked over the village. I brought my knees to my chest and leaned my cheek on my knees. "It seems that the whole village has irrational hatred towards you." He said and I snorted.

"I'm used to being hated so it doesn't affect me as much anymore." I replied easily. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. His eyes looked sad.

"It just seems so unfair." He said. I looked at him.

"So, when are we gonna leave. Itachi said they would leave, that they were only here because they were looking for me." Kakashi sensei sighed.

"We'll, I think we should stay a few more days just in case." He said. I nodded. I sighed and held my chin in my hand. For the next few days, we kept watch over the village. I kept getting stares and whispers wherever I went, but I ignored them. The day when we were supposed to go back to the village, I confronted my team.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I stay longer?" I asked them. They looked at me shocked.

"Why would you want to stay?" Naruto asked. I looked down as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I want to see if I can find out anything more about my parents." I said. They all nodded and Sakura hugged me.

"Just be careful and don't let the villagers get to you." She murmured. I nodded and hugged her back. The rest of my team gave me hugs and were off. I sighed and went back to my little house.

_'Time to investigate.'_ I murmured.

_'Where'll you look first?' _Ookami asked.

_'First I need to see where they used to live.' _I said. She nodded.

_'We'll do that in the morning.' _

_'Okay.'_ I said yawning. I laid down and quickly fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jinrou POV

It's been a few weeks. I found lots of stuff about my parents. I had to be sneaky here and there, but it was worth it. I visited the house they used to live in. It was a nice little home. I had to sneak into the Hokage's office to get more information like files and pictures, but it was worth it. I had it all in a messenger bag as I raced my way through the village. I noticed that ever since Itachi put that seal on me, it's been much easier to control my chakra. When I got to some trees on the outside of the village I made my chakra come out of me. It formed a wolf that was about a foot taller than me. I jumped on it like a horse and we went running through the trees. Many hours later, I got to the village gates. I made my chakra go away and walked in. I smiled as I walked and the ninja guarding the gates smiled and waved at me. I went in and went looking for my team. They were in a field training.

"Guess who!" I yelled as I ran at them. They all looked up in shock and ran at me. Sakura tackled me to the ground.

"Jinrou! We were all so worried!" She yelled as she almost squeezed the life out of me.

"Thanks, now let me up before I suffocate." I said. She got up and offered me a hand. I got up and smiled at everyone. "What's up?" I asked. Sasuke and Naruto grinned at me.

"Nothing much. Just the chunnin exams." Sasuke said. I nodded.

"But they already started. The final rounds are gonna be the day after tomorrow." Naruto said. I bit my lip.

"Awe man." I said frowning. Kakashi spoke up.

"Don't worry, I spoke with the Hokage and he said you can still participate." I smiled.

"That's great." I said happily.

"By the way that boy, Takashi, is also participating." Kakashi said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked with me into the village. We were going to get some ramen and they told me all about what had happened so far.

"Oh, and there's this one guy. He's from the village of the sand. He uses his sand to attack." Sakura said. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow. That's pretty impressive." I said. I've only met one person who can control sand like that, but it probably wasn't him.

"I guess. But he seems pretty stuck up to me." Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke stopped.

"Look, there he is now." Naruto said. He was pointing at a guy with dark flaming red hair, green eyes with no pupils, pale skin, and a giant sand gourd on his back. My eyes widened.

"He's-" Sasuke started.

"Gaara!" I yelled as I ran toward him. He turned around in surprise and his eyes widened.

"Jinrou." He said my name in his monotone voice. He opened his arms just as I jumped into them. The sand came out of his gourd and floated around me. It flew through my hair and tickled my skin as if in greeting. It made a sand Gaara and it hugged me. I hugged the warm sand back. I made my chakra come out and made a chakra me. It hugged the sand Gaara and they went back to random shapes as they coiled around each other.

Naruto POV

We could only stare as Jinrou ran at Gaara and hugged him. We were so confused. His sand fluttered around her and turned into a sand Gaara who also hugged her. Her chakra and his sand were coiling around each other. We all stared at each other. I remembered what Kankuro told us about Gaara.

_"His sand protects him, it's alive. That's why no one has ever been able to touch him."_

We stared at the two. Jinrou was talking excitedly and he had a small smile on his usually emotionless face.

"Why can she touch him?" We all asked quietly at no one in particular. We watched as Jinrou ran back to us with a big smile on her face.

"Do you guys mind if I skip out on the ramen today?" She asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, um, you go ahead." She said. Jinrou nodded.

"Thanks you guys!" She said as she ran back to Gaara and held his hand. She started running and he followed after her with that small smile on his face.

Jinrou POV

I ran with Gaara to the waterfall. I still can't believe it's him! I smiled as we sat by the waterfall and just talked while messing around. Despite Takashi being the first person to accept me for who I was and was my best friend in the village, he wasn't my first friend.

_~flashback~_

_I was running away again. I was about six years old. I was running as fast as I could but I was getting tired. _

_**'Ookami, help me!' **__I yelled in my mind. I could feel myself turn into blue smoke and land on something soft, I think it was sand, I only caught a glimpse of a little boy before passing out._

_When I woke up, I was lying on my back in the sand. The little boy looked worried and put a cool towel on my face. I stood up and looked at him. He stared back. We both jumped back at the same time. I tried approaching him and the sand from the sand box rose and shielded him. I focused and my hair turned white with blue as I used my chakra to try and get through the wall of sand. The little boy looked my age with red hair and was carrying a little brown bear in his arms. My chakra and his sand kept hitting each other but neither could pass the other. I stopped and he did the same when he saw I wouldn't do anything. I went back to my normal appearance. _

_"What's your name?" I asked him. _

_"Gaara." He said in a monotone voice. _

_"I'm Jinrou." I said. He gave me a tiny smile and I grinned at him. We sat down on some swings and he told me all about himself. I did the same and we smiled at each other when we saw how much we had in common. I eventually had to go back. Right before I left, I hugged him and he seemed shocked, but after a bit he hugged me back. "I'll see you again someday. And we'll have to have a match." I said smiling. He nodded and I let him go. "Goodbye Gaara! I'll see you again someday!" I said just as I dissaoeared into blue smoke. I'll have to remember to ask Ookami about the whole smoke thing later._

_~end flashback~_

"I found out many things about my parents." I said. He looked at me curiously.

"Really? Like what?" He asked in a monotone voice. I opened my messenger bag and showed him all the files I found with pictures. There was a picture of their house, of them, and a picture of me as a baby.

"My mother's name was Suteki Motohara and my father's name was Tsuyoi Motohara." I said and showed him pictures of them both. I grabbed the file of me. "I found out what my birth name is." I said opening the file. There was a picture of a baby me. "My name was Amaimono, it means sweetie. So it turns out the Hokage was calling me by name the whole time." I said. He nodded at me.

"How did you get all of this?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. I bit my lip.

"I might've...maybe... sort of... snuck into the Hokage's office." I said. His eyes widened before he chuckled at me. "So," I said standing up. "You wanna have that match now?" I asked. He nodded and also stood up. I put my messenger bag under a tree and changed my appearance. I looked at him with excited blue eyes. "Lets go." I said. My chakra lashed out at the same time his sand flew out of his gourd.

**Suteki (her mom's name) means Lovely. Tsuyoi (her dad's name) means Strong. And Amaimono (her birth name) means Sweetie.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jinrou POV

Eventually we just sat cross legged across from each other. My chakra and his sand kept colliding. Neither could get past the other. My team found us a while later and they were staring in awe at our battle.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura asked.

"We're having a match to see who is better between his sand and my chakra without actually touching each other. It's pretty evened out." I said and Gaara gave a curt nod. They stood there and watched. Gaara made a sand Gaara while I made a chakra wolf. The wolf lunged at the sand and they both fought. I made my chakra into a chakra me and her and the sand Gaara started sparing. They were rolling on the floor grappling before Gaara and I stood up. "Alright, that's enough! It's even." I said clapping my hands together. They stopped. My chakra came back into me as my appearance went back to normal, and Gaara's sand went flying back in his gourd. I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile in return.

"I should be heading back." He said. I nodded and hugged him.

"I'll see you later." I said. He nodded and ran off. I turned and smiled at everyone. Naruto grabbed my messenger bag from next to the tree.

"Is the information about your family here?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I showed Gaara and we talked for a while before battling." I said. He seemed mad for some reason.

"So you'd rather show that guy first than us?! We're your team, you have to share stuff with us first!" He yelled. I leaned back in surprise.

"What's your problem?" I asked. Sasuke also ganged up on me.

"We're your team, we're supposed to be more important than that guy!" He yelled. They both stormed off. I turned to Sakura and she just shrugged before following them. I sighed and bit my lip.

_'Why are they so mad?'_ I asked Ookami.

_'They're probably jealous.' _She said.

_'Jealous? Jealous of what?'_ I asked.

_'Of the attention you're giving Gaara. Hey, did you know he also has a demon?' _She asked me. I shook my head.

_'No, but I guessed from his ability to manipulate sand.'_ I said as I grabbed my bag and began to walk home.

_'Yup, I know him. His name is Shukaku the sand spirit.' _She said. I raised an eyebrow.

_'How long have you known him?' _I asked.

_'Oh, we've known each other for a very long time.'_ She said. I nodded. When I got in, Naruto was eating instant ramen and didn't even look up at me. I sighed and just went into the room. I put my messenger bag in the corner of the room and laid down on the soft sheets. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I wok up it was night time. I got up and saw Naruto drinking a glass of milk. I leaned against the doorway.

"Um, hey. Ookami wants to see Kyuubi." I told him. He nodded at me and we both laid down before putting our seals together. Something was different when we got to the room. We were separated by a wall that was the seal Itachi put on my stomach. The seal was just floating there, but neither of us could get past it. Kyuubi looked mad and Ookami was confused.

"So, did you have fun with Shukaku?" He growled. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Don't act innocent, I saw you two through the boy's eyes. I saw your chakra messing around with his sand." He growled angry.

"What! We were just having a match!" She exclaimed. He turned around so his back was towards us.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure you enjoyed your _match_." He said. I looked at Naruto and he also turned his back on me. Ookami looked pained and mad. I looked up at her and jumped on top of her.

"Lets get out of here." I said. She nodded. When we were back in our own bodies, I pushed Naruto away from me and got up. He looked at me as I opened the window and jumped out. "Jerk." I said as I left. I focused my chakra to my feet and each time I stepped on something I went shooting forward.

_'Well now what?' _Ookami asked bitterly. She was very upset with what happened with Kyuubi.

_'I was going to ask you the same thing.'_ I said. I passed by a hotel and someone called out to me.

"Jinrou." It was a monotone voice. I skidded to a stop and saw I was in front of a hotel. I looked up and saw Gaara leaning his head out of a window. He blinked down at me. I smiled up at him.

"Hi Gaara." I said.

"Why don't you come up?" He asked. I nodded. I focused my chakra on pinpoints in my hands and feet as I scaled the wall easily. He stepped back and gave me a small smile. I jumped through his window. We just stared at each other before I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around him. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. "What are you doing here?" He asked pulling away and looking at me. I sighed and shrugged.

"Naruto and Kyuubi were being jerks, so we left." I said indicating Ookami and me. His sand flew out of his gourd and caressed my skin. I smiled softly at him. I let my chakra flow out. I've been practicing making my chakra flow without changing my appearance. My chakra flew over his skin, caressing with the lightest touches and tickling him. He smiled softly at me and his sand gave my skin feather-light touches. In that moment I noticed the lights were slightly dim and we were standing really close to each other. His sand flew through my hair making it flutter around my head. My chakra ruffled his hair and teased his crimson locks. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. Suddenly, the door opened and the mood was instantly killed. At the door was a blond girl and a guy with purple stripes on his face. I blushed as they stared open mouthed at us. His sand went flying back into his gourd and my chakra disappeared.

"Gaara, who is this?" The blond girl asked.

"This is Jinrou." Gaara said. After introductions were over with, we were all very sleepy. Kankuro and Temari went to go sleep in their own rooms leaving Gaara and I by ourselves. I looked at him and he stared back at me.

"So, I should get going." I said inching my way toward the window. He grabbed my hand.

"No, it's fine. Stay with me." He said. I blinked at him surprised.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Um, okay then. I'll just go on the couch." I said going toward the small couch near the door. He grabbed my hand and steered me to his bed.

"No, that couch is too small and uncomfortable. And I know you won't let me take the couch so lets just skip all that because the outcome will be the same." He said. I nodded. He grabbed his sash and started unwinding it. He took off his gourd and leaned it against the wall near his bed. I took off my sandals and crawled into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around my and pressed his forehead against mine. I hugged him back and pressed my body against his. Suddenly, we were taken into my blue room. The seal was still there, but that didn't seem to bother them. I saw a giant sand demon, he must be Shukaku. He smiled at Ookami and she grinned back. I looked at Gaara and we just looked at each other. He gave me a tiny smile and I grinned at him.

~the next morning~

I woke up groggily. I sat up and saw Gaara sleeping peacefully. I brushed some hair out of his forehead and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." He said sitting up. I kissed his cheek softly and stood up.

"I think I should go. I've overstayed my visit and my team is probably worried about me." I said. He nodded. I gave him one last hug and kissed his cheek again. "I'll see you later." I said and he gave me a curt nod. I jumped out of the window and landed lightly on my feet. I began to walk back to Naruto's house and climbed in through the window. I heard voices so I went into the living room. Naruto was pacing with Sasuke as Sakura and Kakashi watched them. "What are you all pacing about?" I asked. They looked up at me in shock and tackled me in a hug. I dodged out of the way and they both fell to the floor. "What's up with them?" I asked as I stood in front of Sakura and sensei.

"They've been pacing for a few hours to pass the time." Sensei said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"The chunnin exams are tomorrow, are you ready?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup, I think I should be fine." I said. They nodded at me.

~later that afternoon~

I was sitting reading a book when Naruto walked up to me.

"Kyuubi wants to see Ookami." He said. I looked up.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wanted to apologize." He said. Ookami was happy so I nodded. When we were in the blue room, the seal-wall was still there. Kyuubi was about to say something before he furrowed his brows and sniffed the air. He looked outraged and growled.

"What?" Ookami asked.

"You reek of him. You have Shukaku's scent all over you." He growled. Naruto looked at me shocked.

"You let Gaara in here?!" He exclaimed. I nodded as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I asked. He glared and look betrayed.

"So you slept in his bed with him?!" He yelled. I nodded.

"Yeah, as I was running by he saw me and invited me in. He offered so I stayed the night with him." I said. He looked enraged. "What's your problem?!" I finally yelled as I also got mad.

"My problem is you acting like some slut!" He yelled. I froze with my jaw dropped open and he looked like he immediately regretted it. I jumped on Ookami and we went back in our bodies. I pushed him away from me and locked myself in the bathroom. When I was sure he was asleep, I slipped outside and went to the couch. I grabbed a blanket and fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up and took a shower. I got out and changed into some blue shorts that fit me right under my butt, a black tank top, and my ninja sandals. I let my hair loose and tied on my headband. I saw Naruto walk out the door so I followed him. When we met up with our team, he went right to Sasuke and they both began talking in whispers. I rolled my eyes and we walked to where the chunnin exams would take place. Neither Sasuke or Naruto would talk to me and Sakura seemed to be following their example. First to fight was Naruto and Neji. After a while, it was Sasuke and Gaara, and I had no idea who to cheer for. I walked down, it was almost my turn. I was going up in a few fights. They called my name and I walked in. My eyes widened as I saw who walked in from the opposite end. It was Takashi. I smirked and he smiled back.

"You ready?" I asked as I saw him go into a battle stance.

"More than ready." He replied. A whistle was blown and the fight began.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jinrou POV

There was an eerie silence as Takashi circled around me, both looking to see who would make the first move. His muscles tensed and I was prepared for his attack. He rushed at me and I turned into blush smoke, disappearing from view. He looked around wildly trying to find me. I appeared behind him and sent a hard kick to his lower back sending him flying. There was someone doing commentary but I ignored them. Takashi recovered and rushed at me. I blocked everything he sent at me. He suddenly kicked his foot out hard and kicked me hard in the gut. I went flying back and into a wall. There was a crater in the wall. He must've concentrated his chakra in his foot.

"What's wrong Jinrou?! You give up already?!" He yelled at me. I growled and chakra started to seep out of me. "Don't tell me you've gotten weaker?!" He continued to yelled. I could feel my eyes slit and my hair go wild. My whisker marks got bigger and deeper as my hands turned into claws. The chakra exploded out of me and I rushed out. I was in perfect control.

'It must be the seal.' Ookami though. I nodded. Takashi looked a bit scared before he got a determined look on his face.

"Bring it on." He said. My chakra lashed out like whips and he danced out of the way. He rushed at me and threw shuriken. I did backflips and got out of the way. While I was in the air, I gathered my chakra and made a giant wolf. He backed away slightly as I stood on the wolf's head. I jumped off and dived at him. My chakra flew out of me and wrapped around him tightly. I could hear him yell in pain. I threw him at the wolf and it caught him in it's mouth. He was in its mouth for a bit before being spit out and thrown at a wall. After a few minutes, he wobbled out of the wall. The wolf turned smaller but was still bigger than the average person. It trotted over to me and I petted it's head. He staggered toward me. I put my hands together and slowly drifted them apart. A ball of chakra was forming between my hands and getting bigger. Takashi tried throwing kuni and shuriken at me, but the wolf would run and deflect them. Once the ball was bigger than my head, I chucked it as hard as I could at him. It hit him square in the chest and he went flying. He skidded across the floor and didn't get up. He was panting and had his eyes closed. I was breathing heavily from the force of it.

"Jinrou wins!" The announcer said. I smiled and the stadium was filled with cheers. The wolf nuzzled me before fading away. I went back to how I normally look and smiled brightly. I went to Takashi and helped him up. He was breathing hard and opened his eyes to look at me. "And what is this? A true act of sportsmanship! But that's not all folks, we have been told that Jinrou and Takashi are childhood friends! This fight seems to not've effected their friendship!" I wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and wrapped my arm around his waist. I helped him walk out.

Itachi POV

I was hidden in the shadows. I came to see how she would do. It seems my seal has helped her a lot. I watched with a small smile on my face as she easily beat that boy. She's so strong and powerful, but graceful and gentle at the same time. She helped the boy up and I moved from my place in the shadows.

Jinrou POV

We walked to a healing room. It was empty. I sat him down and grabbed some alcohol. I put it on some cotton balls and gently wiped his cuts with them. When I disinfected them, I put bandages over them. He was slightly burned from my chakra. I put a gel that wouldn't irritate his skin and wrapped him in gauze. The gel should refresh his skin.

"I know your torso is also burned." I said smiling and giving him a look. He slightly blushed but took off his jacket and his shirt. I put the gel on his chest and he sighed at the coolness of it. Just as I was beginning to wrap gauze around his torso, Kakashi sensei walked in along with my team. "Hi guys." I said as I bandaged him up.

"I didn't know you were a nurse, Jinrou." Kakashi said looking amused.

"I'm not." I said chuckling. I finished wrapping him up and he put his shirt back on. "I'll walk you out." I told him. He nodded. "I'll be right back." I told my team. Sasuke and Naruto weren't looking at me. On the way out, I passed by Gaara and waved at him with a smile. He gave me a small wave back. Once we were outside I held Takashi's hand and swung our arms. "So, what're you gonna do now?" I asked him.

"Probably to back to the village." He said. He turned to look at me. "Will you come back with me?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I've already been back once. Everyone hates me as much as always." I said. He gave a small nod. We stopped at the gates and looked at each other.

"You'll always be my best friend." He said bringing me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"Ill miss you." I said. He leaned back and smiled at me.

"I'll come visit sometime." He said. I nodded and he left. I turned around and my team was standing there. Kakashi wasn't anywhere in sight and Naruto along with Sasuke looked mad.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"So, you're just going to let back in your life that easily?" Naruto asked coldly crossing his arms. I blinked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Any other guys you wanna mention?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Maybe you should just go back to your village with that guy!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

"Or leave with Gaara!" Sasuke yelled. I took a step back in shock.

"W-what?" I asked. They were starting to scare me.

"Why don't you just leave!" Naruto yelled at me.

"Just go away!" Sasuke screamed at me. My eyes widened. They want me gone? But... I thought they were my friends... Of course they don't want me here. No one ever does. They stopped and realized what they said. They looked like they regretted it and opened their mouths to say something but I ran past them. I jumped in the air and turned into blue smoke. If they wanted me gone, I'll leave. I went to Naruto's house and as quick as I could I grabbed a duffle bag and packed everything I had. It wasn't much, but the duffle bag was full and nothing more would fit. I grabbed the messenger bag that had all the information about my parents. I jumped out and turned to blue smoke again. I went to the waterfall. I reached inside my shirt and took out the whistle Itachi gave me. I put it between my lips and blew hard. It was a high pitched sound that sounded beautiful and soft yet edgy. A puff of smoke appeared in front of me, and standing in the middle of it was Itachi.

"Yes?" He asked in a soft tone. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back. "Would you like to leave this place?" He asked me. I nodded as I buried my face in his coat. He carried me bridal style and was about to leave when we heard a voice.

"Jinrou!" It was Sasuke. I i took one look at him then looked away and buried my face in Itachi's shoulder.

"Lets go." I said. He nodded and we left in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke POV

We quickly realized what we said and were about to apologize. She looked so hurt. Before we could say anything she ran past us and away. She jumped and turned into blue smoke.

"Why would you say that?!" Naruto yelled.

"Why would you?!" I yelled back. We were both just so jealous, and we acted out in anger.

"We have to go find her." He said. I nodded. We went to his house first and saw that all of her things were gone. We split up to go look for her. I went to the waterfall because that's where I guessed she would be. What I saw made my eyes widen. She was in my brother's arms! He carried her bridal style and I saw they were about to disappear.

"Jinrou!" I yelled out. She gave me one look before leaning her head against his shoulder. She said something and suddenly, they were gone. I fell to my knees. She's gone...

This time forever.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Naruto POV

After a while Sasuke came back and he just walked in with an emotionless face and wide eyes. Sakura ran to him.

"Did you find her?" She asked worried. He nodded wordlessly. "Then where is she?!" She practically yelled.

"She used the whistle." He whispered. Sakura tilted her head confused and my eyes widened in horror.

"She went with him?!" I yelled. He nodded.

"He took her away, and I don't think she's coming back." He said. In my head, Kyuubi whimpered. He was sorry for overreacting and knows he won't be able to see Ookami anymore. We just stood there in a daze.

Jinrou POV

I was tucked in Itachi's warm arms as he flew through the trees of an unknown forest. I kept my head in the crook of his neck as he jumped through trees.

"We're here." He said in his smooth voice and I saw a small cabin. It was in the middle of the woods and I could see chakra floating around it as if in a shield.

"Wow." I said. He carried me through the chakra and to the house. Someone opened the door just as he approached it, it was the shark guy. Everyone in there turned to look at us. They were all wearing the same black coats with red clouds on them. Shark-dude closed the door behind us and everyone was quiet. Itachi put me down gently and I stood on my own two feet. Everyone's eyes were on me and I stepped closer to Itachi. There was a guy with orange hair and a bunch of piercings, a red head, a guy with black hair and a mask covering his face, a blond, a guy with green hair and had these weird plant looking things on either side of his head, and a girl with blue locks and a white rose tucked in her hair. I stared at them all. The blond waved at me. I was about to wave back before my eyes widened and I let out a small gasp of surprise. There were mouths on his hands and they were sticking their tongues out at me. I latched onto Itachi's coat and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey Itachi, isn't this the girl from the village we went to?" The shark guy asked. Itachi nodded.

"Yes, this is Jinrou. She will be joining us starting today." He said. The shark guy laughed.

"This little girl is going to join _us_?!" He asked laughing. I narrowed my eyes. My chakra suddenly lashed out and wrapped around him. I held him upside down and wrapped my chakra around tighter. He hissed as it burned him through his coat.

"That's enough Jinrou." Itachi said softly. I looked up at him and he had amusement in his normally emotionless face. I looked at the shark guy and just let him drop to the floor before my chakra went back in me. They were all staring at me in shock.

"Woah." The girl with blue hair said.

"Everyone, this is Jinrou. She possesses the spirit of the Three Tailed Wolf Demon. Jinrou, this is Kisame, Pain, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Konan, and Tobi. You'll meet Hidan and Kakuzu some other time." He said motioning to them all. I nodded.

"What, can't the girl speak?" Deidara asked.

"I can speak." I said talking for the first time. They blinked at my tone. It wasn't shaky or scared, but strong and unwavering.

"Well, first of all, you'll have to find a place to sleep. There's a spare room upstairs. We'll also have to get you a uniform." Konan said. I tilted my head at her.

"Uniform?" I asked.

"Yes, a black coat with red clouds on it." She said. I nodded.

"Oh." I said. I noticed all their headbands had slash marks on them. I hadn't betrayed the village, so I'll just not wear it. I took my headband off and tucked it in my duffle bag.

"I want her uniform to be different." Itachi said as he held my shoulders. They shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Pain said. Itachi showed me upstairs to my room. It was kind of dusty. There was a bed and a dresser with a mirror. I put my things down and Itachi hugged me. I blinked in surprise before hugging him back.

"Not that it doesn't joy me to have you here, but why did you suddenly decide to use the whistle?" He asked.

"I had a fight with my team and they wanted me gone." I said. I began to explain to him about how mean Naruto and Sasuke were since my return to the village after finding information about my parents. He just sat quietly as I explained what happened. By the end of my story, I had tears streaming down my cheeks. He wiped them away and held my face gently in his hands.

"You don't have to ever go back." He said. I sniffled. "You go ahead and rest. We'll have your uniform by tomorrow." He said. I nodded and laid down on the soft sheets. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and light was streaming through a window. I blinked and sat up. I stretched my arms up as I yawned. A certain blue haired girl walked in.

"Oh, good morning, Konan." I said with a small smile. She smiled back and had a black cloth in her hands.

"Good morning, this was made specially for you." She said handing it to me. I nodded and she walked out. I got up and took a shower. I put some ice blue panties and a strapless bra with some short shorts and a black tube top. I put on a netted shirt, that was basically see through, over and grabbed the black cloth. It had red clouds on it. It seemed to be a dress of some sorts. It had a high collar that's would cover my mouth and nose but you would still be able to see my eyes like everyone else's and it was sleeveless. But there was also some things that looked like arms warmers that were long enough to cover my entire hands if I had my arms at my sides. I put them on my forearms and they covered my arms nicely. The dress itself was short and the hem fit me at mid thigh. I made sure my long hair was nice and dry before making one long braid and tucking it into the dress. I put on my ninja sandals and walked downstairs. Everyone turned to look at me and Itachi gave me a small smile.

"It fit." I said as I walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Deidara wanted to high five me but I just stared at his palm. "Um, how about a fist bump?" I offered. He chuckled and bumped my fist. I made breakfast and everyone stared at me. "You guys want some?" I asked. They nodded with smiles. I made everyone omelets and french toast. We sat down and ate together. _'Maybe living with them wouldn't be so bad.' _I thought with a smile.

~years later~

I was now seventeen and haven't regretted my decision of moving in with the Akatsuki. They all warmed up to me and are like family to me. I had gotten taller and let my hair grew long so it rested behind my knees. The coat was a bit smaller on me now and fit me a few centimeters below my butt. My chest had gotten bigger and I was a double C. I still wore a tube top with a black netted shirt over and some short shorts under my coat. I did all the cooking and everyone was always excited when I made new things. I learned excellent chakra control and could do things that used to be difficult with ease. I trained and sparred with everyone. I had gotten very close to Itachi. I usually spent most of my time with him. When I wasn't with Itachi I was with Konan. She was like a sister to me. Being the only girl in the Akatsuki made her tough, but she'd always wanted another girl to talk to.

Naruto POV

We still couldn't find her. We looked everywhere and asked the other teams to help us. There was no sign of Jinrou, it's like she just disappeared off the face of the Earth. We haven't stopped looking and won't stop until we find her. Sasuke and I couldn't rest until we see her again and make sure she's okay. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Takashi had come to help us look for her. We went out again today and were going to look for her. Sasuke and I jumped and rushed through trees trying to find her. We went deep into a forest we've never seen before. We were looking everywhere as we jumped from tree to tree. I could hear a waterfall in the distance.

"She always liked waterfalls." I said quietly. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. You wanna go see?" Sasuke asked. I shrugged.

"Sure why not? It couldn't hurt." I said. We went jumping through the trees to the waterfall.

Jinrou POV

I had been out to explore the woods dozens of times and knew them like the back of my hand. There was a waterfall a bit north from here and I like to bathe in it to relax myself. I grabbed a towel and a bag with underclothes.

"I'm going to the waterfall!" I said as I was about to walk out the door.

"Be careful!" Konan called back.

"Okay." I said and walked out. I puffed into blue smoke and arrived at the waterfall in seconds. I've been practicing on how to transport people with out touching them or going myself. I stripped and went naked into the waterfall. I dipped myself in the cool water and sighed happily. I went to to stand under the water fall and washed my hair. I put it in front of me and it covered my breasts as well as between my legs. I sighed blissfully as I just stood there. Suddenly I felt a movement in the area. My eyes snapped open and I was on alert. There was never anyone here, no one ever came this deep in the forest. I wrapped my chakra around my body as a makeshift towel so if there was anyone here they wouldn't see something they shouldn't. I breathed quietly and looked around to see if there was anyone around. There was a rustle around the rocks next to the waterfall. I snapped my head in that direction and my eyes widened. Standing there were two people who I never thought I'd ever see again in my life.

"You always did like waterfalls." Naruto said with a grin as he and Sasuke approached me.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jinrou POV

I stared in shock. They were really here. They walked to me. They looked so grown up. Naruto was taller and lost most of his baby face. He was very handsome and traded his orange and blue get up for an orange and black one. Where Sasuke used to be dreamy and cute, he was now hot and handsome. His outfit was pretty much the same except instead of shorts he had pants.

_'How did they find me?!'_ I yelled in my head.

_'I have no idea.'_ Ookami replied.

"Jinrou, we finally found bayou." Naruto said with a smile making me extremely confused.

_'I thought they wanted me gone, why would they be looking for me?' _A thought suddenly occurred to me. If they could find me, they could find Itachi and the Akatsuki. I jumped out of the water and raced to my clothes. I have to lead them away from here, they're too close. I grabbed my clothes and ran away, I could hear them run after me.

"Wait! Jinrou!" I could hear Sasuke yell. My chakra lashed out in ropes and swung me from tree to tree. I have to get them far away. I went west first then went south west for a bit. They were still chasing me. I turned around and stopped. I saw them running at me. Right before they could reach me, I puffed into blue smoke and in seconds I was back at the cabin. My makeshift towel was still in place as I ran in through the door and slammed it behind me. I leaned on it and was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Jinrou?" Konan asked. Everyone came to see what was going on.

"They found me." I said as I tried to even out my breathing.

"What do you mean they found you?" Sasori asked.

"Naruto and Sasuke found me." I said. Their eyes widened. "Don't worry, I led them away before poofing back here." I assured them. They nodded. Itachi began pacing. I noticed Pain and Zetsu staring at me. I blushed and started walking upstairs. "I'll just, um, go get dressed." I said and went to my room. When I was done changing, I walked back downstairs and sat down next to Konan.

"We have to go to Konoha." Itachi said. We were all confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to get something they have that will help you unleash your full potential." He said. We nodded.

"Okay." We all said.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow in the morning." Itachi said. I nodded. I spent the rest of the day with Deidara just messing around.

Itachi POV

I saw her just messing around with Deidara. The leaf village had a few scrolls I needed that would help Jinrou reach her full potential. But I had other reasons I wanted to go. I wanted to show her old team that she didn't need them. That she was fine with us. I watched her smile and a feeling of protectiveness filled me. I watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. I wasn't about to throw that all away.

Jinrou POV

The next day, we woke up early in the morning. I showered and got ready. I met everyone downstairs and whipped us up a quick breakfast. We went outside.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" I asked Itachi.

"We're going to go into the village undetected. I'll go grab the things with Kisame. You'll all be backup." He said. We nodded. "Jinrou, can you get us there?" He asked. I rubbed the back of my head.

"I still don't have the whole teleporting other people thing down." I said looking down. He nodded.

"It's fine, can you get us a lift?" He asked and I nodded. My hair glowed white with bright blue highlights and my eyes went bright blue. I easily made a large wolf out of chakra. We all got on. I made sure it wouldn't burn them where they were sitting. I stood on the wolf's head. It was soon running and we were off. It made it to the leaf village in just half an hour. It stopped in the trees. "Alright, we'll go and don't come unless you hear a whistle." Itachi said. We all nodded. They left.

Sasuke POV

Even after she disappeared, we continued to look for her. After a few hours we just went back to the village. She was so close, and just slipped from between our fingers. We went to lady Tsunade. When we walked in, she opened her mouth but we just shook our heads. Sakura looked at her feet from next to her.

"We were so close!" Naruto growled as he punched the wall. It cracked and dented. Blood rushed down his hand.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"We saw her! She was right there! But she ran away and we just weren't fast enough. She got away and we couldn't trace where she went." Naruto said frustrated. I sighed.

"We'll try again tomorrow." I said. Naruto gave a curt nod and stormed out of there. I bowed to lady Tsunade before leaving. Maybe we'll have more luck tomorrow.

The next day, we got up early and were getting ready to leave. We went to lady Tsunade's office. We walked in and bowed respectfully. Sakura was there as usual and Kakashi sensei was also there.

"We're going to look around the same forest from yesterday." I said and lady Tsunade nodded. Suddenly, you could hear explosions and running. We threw the door open just as two people ran by. It was Itachi and the shark guy! Itachi had a large scroll tied to his back and so did the shark guy. They were running away from ninjas. They ran outside and I followed along with Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto. He and the shark guy were surrounded and we were slowly closing in. Suddenly, he raised his fingers to his lips and blew a sharp whistle.

Jinrou POV

We were waiting and I snapped my head up when I heard a sharp whistle. I sprang up.

"Lets go!" I yelled and we were off. When I got there, a fight was breaking out. Suddenly, Kakashi rushed at Itachi with a familiar glow in his hand. It was Lighting Blade! It was the same thing he used to kill Haku so long ago! It pierced Itachi's shoulder and my eyes widened. "Leave him alone!" I screamed and they all turned in shock. I rushed down and they all ran toward me. My chakra lashed out as my appearance became wild. As I ran, I dodged and managed to wrap my chakra around all the dozens of ninja that were there. I was breathing hard, but I should be okay. I went to Itachi and saw a huge hole in his shoulder. I kneeled next to him and quickly made a ball of healing energy like when I healed Naruto and Sasuke. I gently put it in his shoulder. It glowed as it filled the hole. I was panting and couldn't keep it up for much longer. My chakra weakened slightly and everyone managed to get loose. They started surrounding the Akatsuki. I saw my old team approach me. I saw their eyes were on Itachi. A sudden feeling of protectiveness crossed over me. They won't touch him. My chakra flew out of me and grabbed the Akatsuki. I took them a good distance away from the other ninjas. I wrapped my warm chakra around Itachi but made it so that it wouldn't burn him, but burn anyone who tried to touch him. Just as I carried him off to the Akatsuki, Sasuke pounced on me along with Naruto and Sakura. They tried to go after him but I was faster. They pinned me down but I maintained my focus. Deidara and Kisame grabbed Itachi.

"Jinrou!" Konan yelled.

"Go! Get him away from here!" I screamed back as I struggled with the combined weight of the three on top of me.

"But Jinrou! We can't just leave you-" Sasori started.

"Get out of here! I'll be fine!" I yelled. The ninja started approaching them.

_'We have no choice, I have to get them out of here!' _I yelled in my head.

_'But that'll completely drain you!'_ Ookami yelled.

_'But I have to!'_ I yelled. I focused as hard as I could. Suddenly, blue smoke appeared around them. When it cleared, they were gone. I smiled.

"Heh." I chuckled before everything went black.

Naruto POV

When the blue smoke cleared, they were all gone. Jinrou stopped struggling and went strangely limp. We stared down at her.

"Heh." She chuckled before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was deathly pale and her appearance was back to how it normally was.

"Get her to the hospital." Granny Tsunade said. We nodded and I carried her. I couldn't get over her outfit. She shouldn't be wearing an Akatsuki uniform.

**OKAY EVERYONE, CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT JINROU WITH. THERE WILL BE A POLL YOU CAN BOTE ON. :)**


End file.
